Book of Knowledge
by Dream Hime
Summary: This is a story of Naruto, and how he came to own something that held such immense power that it could quite possibly make him a god among men. This is a story of how something as simple as a book and a summon, could change one boy's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a Naruto story. Just plain Naruto, nothing else. I also want to try and be serious…or at least as serious as can be expected…I mean come on, what's drama and angst with no humor? Don't answer that now, but anywhoo…**_I don't own anything_**. Peace and Love and one more thing….

Please give me some criticism. I get tired of the 'You're so awesome!!' shtick. I want to get better at writing, not be stuck in a void of 'let me not hurt her feelings'. If I was that sensitive, I would have killed my self a long, long time ago.

-Dream Hime

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was once a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He lived in a great village of ninja. He wanted to be a ninja, the greatest of them all. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be Hokage.

There was once a demon named Kyuubi. It lived in a world all of its own. It hated everything and wished to be the most powerful of them all. Kyuubi no Youko wanted to be a god.

There was once a man whose name no one knew, or they simply forgot. He was the greatest legend of all time. A hero without a doubt, a man of power. He lived on a path of power, he was said to be a god.

There once was a serpent, his name both feared and despised. He sought revenge on another for stealing what he thought was his. He was an evil, cruel man who deserved death by any means, but had found a way to live forever at an expensive cost.

What do these people have in common? What could possibly link four different cases such as these?

There once was a terrible night in Konoha's history. The dreaded Kyuubi attacked the village, seeking to kill the man who was said to be a god. He had been directed to the village by a man fleeing from the wrath of his sensei. He had chosen to leave the human alive and chase a new prey. That was his first mistake.

The Kyuubi's next mistakes came in the form of deadly sins. Proud he was, and envious as well. He let wrath control him and glutted himself on the blood of innocent villagers.

His final mistake came in the form of a flash of light. Kyuubi had allowed the petty 'god' to call up his power, resulting in his sealing.

There was once a story of a great man who was a legend for sealing a beast of lore. They both became true gods in the sense of immortality. Never would they be forgotten by a village of men. One would forever be revered by the people, the other forever hated.

But there was one problem in this whole equation. One problem with blonde hair and blue eyes. One problem with an innocent child.

You see, this child couldn't love the man who was a god. He couldn't hate the beast everyone else did. He was simply alone in a world of his own, a world that others had created him and forced him to stay.

He was both a monster and a hero. He was both revered and hated. He was both loved and feared. This is his story. This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, and the life he led.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Uzuamki." Iruka stood in front of his class. He was calling roll. Iruka looked up when he was given no reply. "Uzumaki?" There was no reply. With a snort, he moved on. The boy would show up, eventually. Until then, he would enjoy his peaceful class. "Yayoi Valentine?"

"Here!" Iruka nodded. "Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" Iruka smiled at the bright seven year old as he placed his roster onto his desk.

"Great. Today, we start on legends of Leaf. Can anyone tell me one?" He smiled when hands shot up. "Hmmm, who should I pick?" A chorus of pick me's echoed back. Iruka grinned and looked around, seeking the perfect victim. The door creaked open. Interrupting his musings.

"S'rry I'm late." A tow-headed boy walked into class. His white blond hair was sticking up in random places.

"Sit down and shut up. Think of a legend to tell to the class." Iruka didn't turn to see the boy. He knew who it was.

"Bye Old Man."

"Goodbye Naruto. Iruka, I need to speak to you." Iruka flinched at the tempered steel in the voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka smiled to his class. "Now, think on those legends. When I come back, I want to hear each and every one of them. And we'll start with you Ayeko." The brown haired girl shrieked in joy. Iruka chuckled when the other students turned to glare at her. He walked out of the room, passing the boy by.

"What was that?"

"What was what Hokage-sama?"

"Sit down and shut up? Is that how you are taught to treat your students?" Iruka avoided looking at his leader.

"No."

"Only him." There was a soft sound of disappointment. "I wanted to speak to him this morning. I apologize for making him late." Iruka flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Give the child a chance." He nodded at the older man and bowed when he left. Iruka frowned at the floor as the Hokage left. _Why should I give him a chance?_ He walked back into his class.

"Can I start now Iruka-sensei!?"

"Of course you can Ayeko." The girl cheered, throwing her tiny arms into the air.

"My legend is on a man who single handedly killed a monster. Seven years ago…" Iruka tuned the girl out, nodding at the pauses she gave, a smile on his face. His brown eyes fell on the white blonde hair seated at the window. The boy's eyes were on something outside the room. A small smile curved the child's lips as he waved to someone outside, Iruka shivered; he knew it was the Hokage. "And that's how the Yondiame saved Konoha!"

"Wonderful Ayeko!" Iruka grinned. His gaze landed on the small blonde boy. He was still staring out the window. "Naruto!"

"Huh? What s'matter?"

"We'd like to hear your legend." Iruka smiled encouragingly, a sharp edge to the friendly expression. The boy's eyes hardened.

"I don't know any."

"Tell the one on the Yondiame again then." Iruka offered the boy a way out.

"Don't wanna." Iruka's friendly smile vanished.

"This is an assignment Naruto. I am assessing the little knowledge you may have on legends." Blue eye's flashed mischievously.

"Really then?" The tow headed boy stood, an angelic smile on his face. "This is a story. It is most commonly referred to as a fable. This one has a moral. It is called The Dog and the Shadow. It goes like this. It happened that a Dog had got a piece of meat and was carrying it home in his mouth to eat it in peace. Now on his way home he had to cross a plank lying across a running brook. As he crossed, he looked down and saw his own shadow reflected in the water beneath. Thinking it was another dog with another piece of meat, he made up his mind to have that also. So he made a snap at the shadow in the water, but as he opened his mouth the piece of meat fell out, dropped into the water and was never seen more. The moral of this story is as follows; beware lest you lose the substance by grasping at the shadow." The seven year old smiled brightly. "Would you like another? Here. It is called The Laborer and the Nightingale. A Laborer lay listening to a Nightingale's song throughout the summer night. So pleased was he with it that the next night he set a trap for it and captured it. "Now that I have caught thee," he cried, "thou shall always sing to me."

"We Nightingales never sing in a cage." said the bird.

"Then I'll eat thee." said the Laborer. "I have always heard say that a nightingale on toast is dainty morsel."

"Nay, kill me not," said the Nightingale; "but let me free, and I'll tell thee three things far better worth than my poor body." The Laborer let him loose, and he flew up to a branch of a tree and said: "Never believe a captive's promise; that's one thing. Then again: Keep what you have. And third piece of advice is: Sorrow not over what is lost forever." Then the song-bird flew away." Naruto grinned. "Interesting no?"

"No. I asked for a legend, not a fable with a moral."

"Aww, shucks." The boy turned back to the window. "I won't tell that legend again. I have no reason to." If Iruka was surprised at the perfect diction, he didn't show it. He chose on another student. _What did he mean by those?_ He glanced at the boy again and found that the child was staring at him. _Beware lest you lose the substance by grasping at the shadow. Could he mean something? Like he is substance, and Kyuubi is shadow?_Iruka shook his head. _He doesn't know. So that isn't possible. _

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't say anything! Isn't the Yondiame the greatest?"

"Yes Tsume. He is." The boy grinned widely. At noon, the class was dismissed for break. Iruka sat in his desk as he mulled over the morals of the blonde's fables. He looked up when he heard a soft scuffing noise. The blonde was sitting in his desk, fidgeting nervously.

"What is it?" Iruka almost laughed when the boy jumped.

"N-nothing." Blue eyes went suspiciously empty. "I don't want anything. Am I bothering you? I'll go." Iruka sighed.

"Stay if you want. Eat your lunch."

"Mmm." Iruka looked up at the noncommittal sound. He found the boy staring out the window again.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Naruto smiled, a bright thing that almost invoked a reaction from his teacher.

"Well then, eat." Iruka watched the boy fidget in his seat again.

"I'm not hungry sensei."

"You're stomach is loud enough for me to hear."

"I'm not hungry." The boy spoke the words firmly. Iruka shrugged. He went back to his thoughts. He was uncomfortable with the boy sitting there quietly, almost never moving. His thoughts suddenly clicked together.

"You don't have lunch, do you?" He got no reply from the boy. "Naruto?"

"My caretaker woke up late this morning. She was unable to fix something for me." Iruka frowned. In a village of ninja, meals on the fly were a necessity. He thought of his own lunch, waiting for him in his desk.

"Would you like something to eat?" The tiny boy snorted contemptuously.

"The last time I ate something someone offered me so kindly, I ended up in the hospital throwing up blood every ten minutes while my stomach tried to eat itself out of my body. Forgive me if I don't accept." Iruka flinched. _Someone poisoned him?_

"I'll eat along with you if it helps you feel better."

"The person did the exact same thing. Somehow, only I ate something bad." Iruka flinched at the harsh reproof. "Weird huh?" Blue eyes drilled into the man.

"I didn't do anything to my food. Why would I?"

"Iruka-sensei, you don't like me. Why offer to feed me? It's inconsistent and suspicious. I'm not as stupid as I seem."

"I noticed. Big words for someone your age."

"I learn." Naruto sighed and stood. He adjusted his white shirt smoothly, pulling the long sleeve over a mark before it could completely show itself.

"What was that?"

"My arm sensei. Even I know that."

"The mark on it." Blue eyes shuttered.

"Nothing." Naruto walked down to his teacher's desk.

"Liar." Iruka prodded, hoping for a reaction. The boy merely shrugged.

"I'm going outside sensei. Enjoy your lunch." The boy's white blonde head disappeared out the door. Iruka frowned as he pulled his lunch out of the drawer.

"I'm going outside sensei, enjoy your lunch. Even I know what it sis. I'm not as stupid as I seem." Iruka mocked Naruto. "Who does he think he is?" He took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed angrily. _The last time I ate something someone offered me so kindly, I ended up in the hospital throwing up blood every ten minutes while my stomach tried to eat itself out of my body. Forgive me if I don't accept. _Iruka gagged on his sandwich and plopped it back into its container. He spent the rest of two hours staring at his food in disgust, trying to understand why he even felt guilty. _Because, you know he's only a boy. _He looked up when his student's began to return. Brown met blue as Naruto walked in. The child glanced at the uneaten food and smiled sadly. For some reason, Iruka wanted to explain that he hadn't poisoned his food; he just hadn't felt like eating it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three years later, Iruka stood in front of his class once more.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here!" Iruka nodded and set his roster down on his desk.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sensei!" Iruka smiled under the chorus. His eyes searched for a child that had captured his heart. He found the blonde staring out the window. Iruka chuckled softly. The boy was obsessed with the window.

"Naruto? Join the class."

"S'boring." Iruka twitched.

"Brat!" An eraser flew across the room, slamming into the boy's head. Or it should have, if said boy hadn't bent to tie his shoe at that time, leaving the eraser to land in the face of Sakura.

"EEEKKKK!!!" Naruto spun around.

"Wow Sakura, it hit you right in the center of your giant forehead!! Iruka-sensei's so cool!!!" Naruto cooed loudly, almost deafening in his volume.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura slapped the blonde. She blushed suddenly. "I'm so sorry!!" Iruka rolled his eyes. The pink haired girl was lying…again. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Iruka figured the boy would be alright when the girl stopped covertly crushing his hand under her foot.

"Sakura! Sit down. Naruto…errr…pull yourself together." Naruto grinned dazedly from the floor.

"Suure sensei…" He slurred as he dragged himself back into his seat. He grinned widely before toppling over to the side. Iruka frowned. Naruto never took more than a couple of seconds to recover from Sakura's beatings.

"Naruto?" The class blinked in surprise. That was different. A low keening sound suddenly erupted from where Naruto lay curled on the ground. "Naruto?" The sound got higher in pitch. Iruka leapt from his spot, nimbly using the tables in his class to appear over his student. When he landed, he wished he hadn't.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop making those noises!" Sakura shrieked from over the blonde. Iruka was quick to shove her aside and scoop up the fallen boy.

"Class dismissed." He quickly leapt out of the window, grateful for the fact that his favorite student sat so near a point of escape. He glanced down at Naruto. The boy's eyes were pitch black and he seemed to be staring at something over Iruka's shoulder. Iruka rushed to the Hokage's tower. He didn't dare bring the boy to the hospital when he looked so blatantly demonic.

"Hokage-sama!" He burst through the secretary's office, ignoring her cries. Seconds later, he was outside the Hokage's chambers. He was quickly admitted into the office. "Hokage-sama! There's something wrong with Naruto!" The old man moved quickly, dropping his pipe in favor of looking over one his most treasured peoples.

"What happened to him?" Iruka was quick in relaying what happened to Naruto for the morning. He set the small ten year old on the couch as he spoke, hurriedly checking his vitals. He was surprised when the blonde reached up sudelny.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped in delight. He was pulled away from the blonde by the Hokage. "What?"

"Look." Naruto seemed to be pulling something out of the air. His lips were moving and yet the duo could hear nothing.

"Naruto?" The item the boy was holding was materializing slowly. Iruka shivered as the room's temperature dropped noticeably. Right before the last part of the item materialized, Iruka saw the sleeve of a dirty white shirt and a pale hand; and then Naruto's hand dropped backwards. The Hokage let go of Iruka and moved to the blonde's side. Iruak saw that his leader's lips had turned blue and that he was shivering. It was only then that he realized just how cold the room was.

"Naruto?" The boy was shivering softly and his eyes were fading back to blue. Iruka shivered. It was…creepy. Finally the boy's eyes were back to normal and he blinked. "Naruto?" The boy blinked again.

"Old man? Why am I in your office?"

"You got sick. Iruka brought you here. What is that in your hands?" Naruto blinked up at the Hokage, not even glancing down.

"Huh?" Sarutobi sighed softly and reached trembling hands down to the book, a split second before he touched it, the boy recoiled. "No!" Naruto clutched the book to his chest. "It was real. Oh my god, it was real."

"What was real?" Iruka questioned, faintly sick at what the thought of what could come from the boy's mouth. He reached towards Naruto comfortingly.

"Don't touch the book sensei." Naruto's eyes met his before he glanced away to meet the Hokage's eyes.

"What happened child?" Naruto set the book on his lap with trembling hands. He gingerly opened the cover.

"What if I told you Death had visited? And that he had left me the Book of Knowledge? What if I told you the Book was mine? What if I told you that Death was something I could summon with no cost to my life?"

"I'd say you were dreaming child." Naruto made a noncommittal sound as he stared down at the book he held open. Curious, Iruka looked at the title of the book and recoiled instantly. He remembered the pale hand he had seen.

"Death was here!" Iruka looked to his Hokage. "I saw it." A grunting laugh came from Naruto.

"How precious is this?" The blonde was staring down at the book in his lap. "The Yondiame gave his life to the Death god to seal a monster away. Never will you have to do such a thing. You are my master, and I shall make you a god." He chuckled softly. "It isn't true. So I must be dreaming. Death never visited me." The Hokage frowned.

"Ah, Naruto."

"What?"

"That's actually true." Naruto's eyes went wide. And then, he knew no more. Iruka reached down as the Book called him. Seconds before his fingers made contact with the spine of the Book, the Third Hokage threw his robe over it. "Don't touch it Iruka."

"Huh?"

"If the Death god himself gave that book to the boy, do you think he'll let anyone else touch it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hallooo…one more thing. I borrowed Aesop's Fables for Naruto's ever brilliant conversation skills. You will be seeing more and in case I forget, I don't own those either. I'm no where near as wise as that. Please review…criticism included…even if its to tell me I suck and should kill myself with the nearest plastic spoon. I want some critiscim in my life. It's too boring without. Peace and Love

-Dream Hime


	2. Irony

It was quiet when Naruto finally chose to contemplate what he had learned the previous day. It was also very late. But it was the quiet that the young boy truly needed. Never had Naruto been faced with such an ironic fact. He could summon the Death God at no risk to his life. The same God who had apparently taken the life of the Yondiame to seal the Kyuubi within a child. It was ironic, it was comedic. It was something that shouldn't have even been possible.

_**You are my servant, boy. Never forget that. But I will help you. Oh yes, I shall help you. You, who have lived in fear and anger and pain. You are a fitting summoner. Together, together, the world is ours.**_

What did the Death God mean by that? The world was no one's. There was no one person in the world who could ever hope to achieve a perfect rule. The blonde ten year old crept off his small pallet on the ground to the window that overlooked it. Yuka was home. She would be listening for him. Naruto frowned. He disliked his caretaker. Yuka was cruel and withheld the funds that were meant to further a small boy's education. She bought herself shoes and accessories when she should have been buying him food and books. How else could he ever be a shinobi? The Academy did not supplement their students with workbooks. They did not try to further the students down the path they excelled at. That was where a family came in. But Naruto had no family and for that reason, he needed the damn workbooks.

Naruto frowned at the full moon as he stared out into the night sky. Yuka would be visiting his room shortly. Sighing, the blonde boy turned to the Book. It lay innocently next to his bed. The black binding seemed to absorb the meager light around it. Naruto smiled wryly. The Hokage had told him that the book would remain in his possession. After all, he believed that no one else would be able to hold the thing.

Naruto crept back to his bed and pulled the Book onto his lap. He opened it slowly, skipping over the first page. He knew what it said by heart already.

_**You are my servant, boy. Never forget that.**_

The gods' servant indeed. Who did the god think he was? He had no say in his life. Only in his death. Then he'd be condemned to whatever fate the death god handed him. Naruto frowned at the Book's pages. They were blank. He flipped through the book faster. Still blank.

_What the hell? How does this help me?_

He stopped at a page in the Book and stared at it blankly.

_The lying bastard._ It had given him something useless. What could he do with a book filled to the brim with blank pages? Naruto sighed softly and looked away from the book. It was useless. He had avoided looking into a blank book for the better part of his night. The blonde turned to look at his beaten alarm clock.

"One o'clock in the morning." He glanced back down at the book, an annoyed frown twisting his lips. "How are you useful if you can't even show me shinobi facts?" Naruto sighed and moved to shut the Book. He was stopped when winding words began to appear on the page.

"_How are you useful if you cannot deduce the rules of my use?"_

"What? What rules?"

"_A smart question." _Naruto watched in awe as words appeared on the page. Each of them squirmed into place and then gleamed wetly up at him. _"There are rules to my existence. After all, the power I wield is nothing to be laughed at. I am the Book of Knowledge. I can grant you all the knowledge you desire. All you must do is ask."_

"Those aren't even rules."

"_You don't need the rules boy. I know you won't break them. To do so would be a great folly. This is The Death God's way of testing your usefulness. As it is, he likes you. You have not questioned why a mere book can converse with you. You have not screamed in horror and tried to burn me. None of these things you have tried to do."_

Naruto stared down at the page. He thought about what the Book had told him and slowly pieced together one of his rules.

"You can only give me things that have been written, can't you? Spoken word isn't something you should have access to."

"_So smart for such a young age. You are correct. I can only give you work that has been written, even if it has been later destroyed. It is mine to grant you."_

"And I can ask you anything?"

"_Indeed."_

"Who were my parents? Why did they abandon me?"

"_The Death God doesn't wish for you to know who they are. He would have told you himself. You are not worthy of such information. You are weak, pathetic. You do not deserve to be granted your parent's identities."_

Naruto smiled, not even angered by the response he was given.

"That's another rule isn't it? I can only get what the Death God believes I should receive."

"_Correct. But that information in itself is enough for the likes of you." _Naruto's smile turned mocking.

"How so? I am the summoner of the Death God. I can do so without risking my life. I think I can get whatever I want from you. While you think you can rule me, get it straight, I own you." Naruto sat up when the room got colder. He looked around slowly, taking in the frost that now lined his room. "You go away. Don't dare to show your face to me. I control you, don't I? Something went wrong. You seek to twist whatever it is that may be gained by me controlling you into something for yourself. Get this straight. Naruto Uzumaki serves no one. I who have lived through so much refuse to bend to anyone." The temperature in the room dropped more in answer to the boy's cool words. He smiled when t he cold air condensed around him, unafraid.

**_Do you believe a weak brat like you can command me? Do you presume such? I can take your soul little one. I can take it through the levels of hell that few have ever seen. Do you wish to anger me?_**

Naruto listened to the words that whispered through the air. He slowly closed the Book. The underfed blond stood slowly, turning to face the person who had spoken.

"Yes, I do." There was a roaring sound as mist engulfed the blond, eagerly claiming his body. Through it all, the boy held onto the book he had been granted and kept himself still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka stood in front of his class as he replayed the events of the week before in his mind. Naruto had somehow come into possession of a summoning contract that shouldn't even exist. What was worse was that the summon had gone to him and not the other way around. It was not uncommon for ninja to find a way to summon a beast that no other held, but usually, they were weak summons. Like dogs or birds. A higher summon needed the summon to want the summoner and even then, there were still rules that applied. The summon would send a message through a lower summon. It was up to a ninja to accept. And then there were the contracts. But Naruto had a summon come to him, and him alone, without even attempting such a feat.

Iruka's brown eyes skimmed the class, looking for his favorite blonde. He had given the students a long weekend when he had dismissed class early on that Friday. He hoped to see the boy he cared for soon. The door opened as more students entered the class. He noted that Sakura walked in haughtily, until she saw that the blonde was not in his normal spot. Then her green eyes turned to him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Where's Naruto? He's okay right?" Her green eyes held no trace of pity for the blond. Iruka frowned as he tried to figure out why she was even attempting to sound guilty. It clicked when he realized that some of the quietest of the class were staring at him expectantly. She wanted to know so that they couldn't blame her.

"The Hokage took him home late last Friday. We don't know what happened to him. I haven't seen him since then, but that isn't unusual. I don't know where he lives."

"Oh." The pinkl haired girl turned around and left him at his desk. She was going to sit next to Sasuke, until a heavy glare from that corner had her running the other way. Iruka chuckled. She did have some survival instinct after all. Iruka sighed when he realized that it was time to start the class. It seemed his golden haired friend would not be attending. He picked up his roster and moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here."

"Mishka Amon."

"Present Sensei!" Iruka smiled at the red head absently as he slipped into autopilot. It wasn't until he reached a dear name that he actually sincerely paid attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka sighed softly when there was no reply. "Naruto?" Hearing no reply, though he knew he wouldn't get one, he skipped to the next name on his roster. "Ino Yamanaka?"

"I'm here!" Irula nodded and put his roster down.

"Alright class. Today, you will all be learning something very important." The class was silent as they leaned towards him. "It is a skill that you will all need to survive in this world." They leaned closer. Iruka smothered a smirk when he realized that even Shino was leaning in to hear what he had to say. "Today, you will be learning all about your…" Iruka grinned mentally at all their faces. "Stamina." He chuckled when several students began yelling at him, insulted that they weren't really learning anything interesting. It was then the door opened, and had Iruka not been listening hopefully, he would have missed it.

"You're late."

"Sorry sensei." Iruka turned when he heard the voice of one of his most favorite people in the world…and gasped.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei?" Blue eyes focused on the older man. Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably under the weight of those eyes. They hadn't changed and yet it seemed as if they'd seen things that they shouldn't.

"What happened to your hair?" Naruto's hand reached up automatically. And then the small boy smiled.

"Look!! The idiot bleached his already blonde hair! What an idiot!!" In the third row, Kiba Inuzuka found it his duty to tell everyone what they were already seeing. The class laughed idiotically at the statement. "What happened? You weren't girly enough already?"

"You will be silent or I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you." Iruka paled at the velvet coated steel in Naruto's voice. He faintly registered that the class had went deathly silent. "My name as you all know is Naruto Uzumaki. I fell ill this previous Friday for unknown reasons. Hokage-sama figured it out." Cold blue eyes found the figure of Sakura. She bit her lip at the blame that she felt in those eyes. "My hair will remain this color, naturally. Unlike what the idiot thinks, not everyone pampers themselves for him. I don't, because unlike what he hopes, I don't swing that way." Strands of pale blonde hair floated in front of the boy's eyes until he shoved it behind his ear. "If I hear one comment about my hair and the curious horror it was subjected to from my illness, I will ensure that the speaker will never be idiotic and cruel ever again. Is that understood?" The class nodded dumbly. A faintly angelic smile appeared on Naruto's face, making him seem softer. Iruka withheld a snicker. The boy was going to have to run from whatever fan clubs would risk forming for him. Naruto smiled at his class once more before turning back to Iruka. It was then the teacher noticed the black book held under his arm carelessly.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need to talk with Hokage-sama. Could you arrange it?"

"Would I be allowed to hear this conversation?" Blue eyes misted over in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto patted Iruka's hand gently. "I won't mind you being there, and I doubt the Hokage will mind because you already know." Iruka nodded and the young boy walked to his normal seat in the class. Iruka noted that he now sat angling more towards the window where the book that sat in front of him would be harder to reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There once was a boy who had been granted the power of a god. What he would do with it was own business. After all, no one could sway him and he seemed so apart from the rest of the world. He had never been pampered or treated with respect, so it would seem that that would be what he wanted. It wasn't. There was no love lost between the boy and the villagers if he set out to destroy it. He didn't. He could've had anything he so desired, so long as he took the time to think about it. Think he did, and yet, all the things that people craved seemed stupid to him after what he had seen in the world. Who wanted to be rich? Famous? Who wished to rule the world? Who wanted everything that they couldn't have? Everyone did. No matter haw much they sought to hide it, you could always find some selfish wish like that hidden in someone's heart. So the boy had one too. Except his wasn't exactly normal. How many boys with the power of gods prayed that a stray jutsu would send their caretaker to their graves? Wasn't it something they could do themselves? Why would they need divine intervention?

Who knows what Naruto Uzumaki thinks? Or the way his mind works?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyed his caretakers back blandly. Behind him, he could hear Kiba whispering snide remarks to the person sitting next to him. He knew it had something to do with his newly lightened hair. But what did he care? After all, he was just being blue eyed blonde haired to the extreme. Naruto resisted the urge to flinch when Yuka's voice rose in pitch.

So why was Yuka in his class today? This bright, beautiful, supposedly peaceful Monday where his caretaker wasn't supposed to exist to him anymore? That was simple She had forgotten to pack him a lunch. Usually, she remembered to half ass it and stick together something edible and call it a day. This morning however, the woman hadn't felt up to it. So she had been called in by Iruka-sensei. Naruto sighed. At least he hadn't told Iruka that he never ate her lunches anyway. For some reason, they screamed danger to him. Naruto leaned forward in his desk and turned look across the classroom. The ever stoic Shino had stood up and was walking across the room with a small bag in his hand. When he reached Naruto's table, he flicked his wrist and sent the small bag sliding down the table. Naruto grinned when it slid to a stop in front of him. He had some friends in high places, but it wasn't common information. Naruto nodded a quiet thanks to the boy. Nothing changed in the boy's demeanor, but he knew the bug wielder was pleased.

"Aww, isn't it sweet? Bug boy and baby blond have something going on." Naruto frowned when his friend stiffened noticeably. He tipped his head to Shino and the boy went quietly back to his seat. Naruto turned to face the boy who thought he was outrageously cool.

"Kiba?"

"What is it baby blond?"

"Despite the fact that I warned the class about mentioning my hair, you persist."

"Yeah, so?" The Inuzuka didn't know what hit him. One minute he was smirking down at the impassive but decidedly scary blonde and the next moment he was on the ground with a hand around his neck. The girls that sat behind him were screaming.

"I told you not to." Kiba grunted under the boy's calm assault. "Another thing, just because you believe you are the alpha male in this class, doesn't mean you are." The blond was stating every word as if it was a fact. "Remember this, you may think you are the boss around here, but you will always, always be my little bitch. Understand?" Kiba tried to growl at the blond before realizing that the boy wasn't as weak as he appeared. Slowly his movements came to a halt. He was staring up at Naruto in awe when he was pulled away from him. He noticed that Naruto didn't even try to continue to fight, choosing instead to pick up the black book he had been carting around all day.

"Naruto! You don't do that!"

"The idiot was insinuating that me and Shino are in love or something. Me and Shino? Ick. Besides, I don't even like boys! Or girls for the matter! I mean take a look at my future selection of brides. Only Hyuga is someone I'd consider and her clan would kill me before I could even repeat what I just said. The rest of them are wimps!" Wide blue eyes met brown went Iruka pulled the upside down boy up to eye level.

"Very interesting. I'll be taking you down to the Hokage's office now. I'm sure he'll be interested to know your sexual orientation."

"He needs to know Kiba's more!!" Ignoring Yuka who was glaring at him like he was the spawn of the devil, Naruto smiled innocently at his teacher. "Can you put me down now Sensei?"

"Hokage's tower. March." The blonde boy sighed as he fought with his nearly white blond hair.

"Whatever Sensei." He yelped when he was flipped abruptly and set on the ground. Naruto frowned at his hair as he attempted to settle it into some type of order. It didn't work. His chin length hair seemed to delight in forming unruly spikes where they were unwanted. Naruto shrugged as he moved to leave the class, only to run back to his seat and grab the small paper bag Shino had given him and leaving through the window.

"Naruto!" Iruka ran after the blonde who was well known for skipping meetings with the Hokage. The class decided that it was time for lunch, and left for their normal two hour break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Old Man!!" Naruto kicked open the door for the Hokage's office. He chuckled when the man dropped his ink brush, splattering the white paper.

"Na..ru..to!!!"

"Yes Old Man?" Naruto smiled at him innocently.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi sighed when Iruka ran into the room after his wayward student. "Don't be so rude."

"You were rude on Friday Iruka."

"I thought something was wrong with him!" The brown haired man defended. He blanched when he realized who he had just spoken to. "I apologize Hokage-sama!"

"Uh-huh." The Sandiame, rubbed ink off his arm idly with a napkin. "What is it that you want?"

"Why, haven't you seen my beautiful hair yet?" The Sandiame blinked as he found his eyes drawn to the boy's head.

"What did you do to it?"

"Me, nothing." Naruto walked forward and placed his Book on the floor in front of the Hokage and yet out of reach to the older man. "The Book and its other owner got angry at me."

"How so?" Naruto gave the man a lopsided smile.

"Well, with my amazing deductive abilities I found out something that it would have never told me otherwise."

"Which is?" Naruto's eyes shuttered and his smile vanished.

"The Death God is mine to summon. The Yondiame did something when he sealed The Kyuubi into me. It tried to twist it and make it seem that I was being granted its powers as a gift." Naruto motioned to the Book. "The Book is aptly named. It gives me access to all written work, even if it was destroyed." Naruto smiled cruelly at the horror stricken look the older men's face took on. "Oh yes, I know it all. It was the first thing I did. I looked into your thought about me. But I know they've changed. I've read it all. You don't see me as a weapon anymore Hokage-sama. You don't want to turn me into a ruthless killer."

"Naruto, I-."

"Doesn't matter. The Death God was angered when I figured out that it was going to be mine to summon anyway. He decided to take me through levels of hell that are suited for demons and not humans. Places where I should never have had to see." Naruto's cruel smile vanished as an icy sheen covered his already blank eyes. "I proved myself more than able to control it. I have been through more pain and suffering than those seconds of hell could ever hope to achieve. I have been unwanted since birth. In those levels of hell, I was still unwanted, still hated and still feared. The taint of the Death God clings to me. Apparently, I am not someone to be toyed with down there." Naruto smiled softly. "It changes someone Hokage-sama, when you are dragged through hell when you are still alive. My hair is one of those changes. My temper is another. I'm not as patient as before. Iruka-sensei has evidence to that. I do not know what else has changed within me. I can only hope that the seal of the Yondiame was not tampered with and that my mind is still my own."

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you throw it away?" Naruto frowned at the Hokage.

"Only a fool would throw it away. I can learn who my parents are Hokage-sama. Not now, but when the Death God deems me ready. I can learn jutsus from times long gone. I can do these things at no other risk to my life."

"And if he drags you through hell again?" Naruto smiled; a cold smile that didn't belong on his angelic face.

"If he attempts to do so again, it will not be me who faces hells inmates. I am not a pawn to be toyed with. A few seconds of hell was more than enough to show me that I don't want to be Death's toy. He will be mine, he has to be. Whatever binds him to me ensures it."

"Don't you fear it?" Naruto smiled and kneeled in front of the Book. He opened it to a blank page and pushed it within reading distance of the Hokage.

"What isn't there to fear old man? If people find out that I wield this power they will order my death. That is the only thing I fear right now."

"Why?" Naruto motioned to the Books as spidery words began to appear.

"Because then, my soul is forfeit. Not to the Death God. I wouldn't mind hell so much I think. I wouldn't mind heaven either. My soul is forfeit to the one thing I do fear." The third Hokage gasped as he read the wet words that blatantly told him where the boy the boy's soul would go if he died prematurely.

"The Kyuubi…" Iruka whispered in horror as the words seemed to mock him.

"Oh yes. The Kyuubi. I think he'd be only too happy to have his jailer's soul for eternity." Naruto stated grimly as he stared down at the Book.


	3. The Book

Naruto watched the play of emotion's across the old man's face. Had he doubted that the Hokage had repented from his original track of mind; he knew the man had for sure then.

"Your…soul…Kyuubi?"

"Yep. But only if I die too early. If not, well, then I'm home free."

"What if it's lying?" Naruto smiled sadly at his Sensei's question.

"Well then, I guess I was always doomed to such a fate then. Death will always come, its part of life. If it means that my soul is forfeit to Kyuubi, then I will make sure I enjoy life for as long as I may." The two older men stared at the boy who stood in front of them. He looked fearless, annoyed and even frustrated that they didn't understand him. But on the inside, Naruto was scared. He had been since falling victim to the Death God. Unlike what he had told the Hokage, he had not spent several seconds in hell, at least not on that end. He had spent years in hell, unable to find a way out, tossed into its deepest depths. There, he had met with things worse than he could have ever imagined. At first, he had let them beat him, hurt him, even go so far as to tear him apart mentally. And then he had learned. To come out on top, he had to act the strongest. It had been hard to act the strongest when he was nothing but a child, but he had learned. Strength had no need to be physical because politics and intelligence were just as revered. So he had built on his intelligence, he had learned the politics, and then he had turned his power on the creatures that had tortured him. They had become slaves to his will, something that wasn't even as easy as it sounded. But he had succeeded in becoming something to be feared. After, a demon had told him why he had been brutalized in the first place.

'**You bear the stench of the thing that placed us here. You are his ruler as such you should pay for he did to us.'**

He had listened and then he had crushed them. He would take no blame for something that would soon bend to his will as well. They had accepted that he wasn't to be blamed. Years had passed as the demons left him in isolation. He accepted it. He had done something few humans could boast and had seemed unimpressed with their power.

And then the day came where the Death God returned to find him. It had hoped to find him broken and easily bent to its will. It found someone who had adapted and changed, proving stronger than hell itself.

"Naruto?" Naruto shook himself out of his thought and looked up into his Sensei's eyes. He frowned when he caught the hidden worry in the man's eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're very brave to be so nonchalant about this." Naruto wanted to smile to reassure his teacher, but knew it wouldn't work. Instead, he bent to pick up his book, closing it and tucking it under his arm.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Old man?"

"Be careful with the Book. Be careful with the Death God." Naruto chuckled softly, absently pushing a pale strand of hair away from his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled at the Hokage and almost snorted when he noted the man had accepted his answer. A quick glance at Iruka proved that he wasn't so sure. Naruto turned to his teacher. "Err…sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Welll…we left Yuka all alone in the class room."

"She isn't alone. The class is with her." Naruto watched as the thought finally hit him. "You don't think that they'd…" Iruka paled as he disappeared out of the door.

"I take it you never told him who exactly led the attack against that civilian woman last year?"

"It uh…slipped my mind?" The old man chuckled as Naruto scrambled out of the room. There was no way in hell Naruto would tell that he'd lured Shino into attacking the woman with the spiders from hell. Naruto deftly weaved through the offices surrounding the Hokage's. He hated having to walk through them because usually there was some kind and loving villager who'd stick their legs into his path because they wanted to give him a hug. Naruto snorted. As if, more like try to slip poison into his bloodstream. Both he and the Book had agreed that he was immune to most poisons that people normally used to assassinate. By far, that was the most that he had going for him at the moment. Naruto slunk out of the Hokage Tower minutes later and began his trek back to the Academy. He didn't hurry, knowing that Iruka would dismiss the class for their late lunch. He turned into the park and walked past the children who were playing. He continued on his way until e hit a small grove of trees where he was usually alone.

"You're late." Naruto chuckled.

"Come now Shino, I was speaking with the Hokage. You know, for my horrible transgressions against Kiba."

"I'm sure," The bug weilder's voice was wry. "That you had much to discuss. However, you are still holding the food I gave you. Had it truly been as long a conversation as you say, you would have eaten."

"Eh, give it up Naru. You know Shino won't let it rest. And next time he'll place one of his bugs on you to learn what you were talking about."

"Shikamaru…"

"What Shino? Going to sic you're bugs on me?" Naruto suppressed a smile when Shino's body language came through. The almost subtle movements were enough to let him know that Shino was rolling his eyes… and muttering a prayer to his gods for his friends.

"I would not waste my bugs, as you call them, on your worthless carcass. I'd rather kill the Hive." Naruto chuckled at the banter between the two as he moved to sit in his normal spot.

"No Chouji?"

"You know how he is. 'Father will be displeased with me.' Who cares? It's so bothersome to deal with him. He almost squealed on me yesterday at the family picnic." Naruto's head shot up at that and he turned to look at the Nara boy.

"Do they know?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"My father will figure it out eventually. I know he will. But as for the others, no." Shino cleared his throat.

"Like Shikamaru, my father will learn of our interactions as well." He paused. "He may object to this friendship. It has been drilled into children to stay away from you. I have disobeyed. He won't be pleased." Naruto frowned as he placed his Book next to him.

"Then stop. I know that you've both helped me out of tight spots, but I won't be able to help if you get in trouble." There was a soft chuckle from Shikamaru that covered its matching counterpart in Shino.

"We became your friends more out of curiosity than anything else. We found someone who lost and insecure. Someone who was being abused. Someone who was as charming as he was brave." Shino grunted.

"Foolish."

"That too. What makes you think we'd willingly give you up Naruto? You're our friend." Naruto wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curse his classmates. But most of all, he wanted to understand the sad feeling that had crept up on him, pulling him under. Then he realized what it was. Regret. He had let them get too close and they weren't going to leave him.

"Are you sure about that Shikamaru? Didn't you ever consider that there was a reason your family tries to keep you away from me?"

"Course I did. And I figured it out." Naruto shook his head. He should have known that the genius would have found out.

"Shikamaru was not the only person to figure it out. I have come to a conclusion as well." Naruto smirked, hiding his true thoughts.

"What is it? My mother was a whore and my father a traitorous bastard?"

"Is that what you wish me to believe?" A soft buzz became noticeable in the still air. "I shall tell you now that I do not believe such garbage."

"So what do you believe? Hmmm?" Shino and Shikamaru hesitated. They looked at each other before nodding.

"The Kyuubi never died, did it? It's standing right in front of us. Or at least, its container is." Naruto snickered. He looked from one to the other.

"Me? A demon's container?" He chortled as if the mere thought amused him. Inside he was furious that they had figured it out before he had ever thought of it. "Do I get to grow fangs like Kiba's later in life? Will I start growling like a little beastie?" Shino frowned.

"Do not play coy with us Naruto. We know, and you aren't the better or worse for it." Naruto snarled.

"You aren't the better or worse? You _knew_! You fucking knew and you didn't tell me anything1" Shikamaru frowned.

"You knew as well Naruto. This should be old news to you."

"Oh yes, old news since last Friday when everything in my life turned ass up and I was told that I was a demon container. Something whose soul can be given to the demon if they prove too weak."

"You were never told?"

"By who!?"

"You never figured it out yourself?"

"Damn you Shino! Damn your eyes and that brain of yours!" Shino's forehead crinkled.

"Why do you damn only me?"

"Because…because you knew. You could have told me."

"Shikamaru knew as well."

"Well, damn him too." Shino sighed and pulled off his sunglasses, holding them carelessly as he stared at his friend.

"We had no idea that you knew not what you held. I apologize for that. We can only hold to the future Naruto, or shall you push us away?" Naruto stared into the hazel eyes of a friend and sighed.

"No. If I do you'll fight all the harder." He opened the small bag Shino had given him and pulled out an apple. He scrutinized it as he asked his next question. "Do you fear me?" He waited patiently for his answer, not bothering to look up when Shino moved. It was Shikamaru's laughter that caught his attention.

"Fear you? You aren't anything to be feared. If you weren't the container but the demon itself, maybe I'd fear you. But as you… well, that'd be too troublesome." Shikamaru had stood as he spoke, moving closer to the seated blond.

"And you Shino?"

"…I fear you." Naruto almost flinched. "But not because of what you are but because you leak chakra sometimes. It…hurts my bugs when your chakra flares. But only momentarily. It's uncomfortable to be around you when you pull chakra to the surface. It burns the kikai."

"I didn't know that." Shikamaru frowned. "You never said that about him."

"I did not want anyone to know." Shino spoke hesitantly. "It is a weakness, this pain of mine. I can't let it rule me."

"Does it hurt very badly?" Naruto stood. He chomped into his apple as he waited for a reply.

"It depends."

"Ah…Well, I think we should enjoy our lunch now. It'll suck if Iruka has to come find us. You know he'll let the class know and eventually someone will talk." Shino nodded and sat on the ground near Naruto. Shikamaru flopped to the ground before laying back to stare at the sky.

"Naruto…?"

"Hmm?" Naruto answered listlessly, chewing on his apple.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Naruto shrugged. "And what's with the book you keep hauling around?" Naruto swallowed.

"Hokage-sama gave it to me. Dunno why though. It's useless."

"Can I see it then?"

"No Shikamaru, you can't." Naruto looked down at the book that lay on the ground next to him. "End of discussion." Shikamaru snorted.

"Sooo…baby blond?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed his apartment door behind him with a sigh. What a day. After they had gone back to school, separately from different directions, he had been subjected to twenty questions by the 'Great' Sasuke Uchiha.

Seeing their idols interest in the supposed idiot, the girls of the class had vied for his attentions throughout the afternoon lessons. They had cooed their adoration over his sloppy marksmanship. They had been in awe at his disastrous taijutsu. They had been wowed by his inelegant manner of dress. All in all, they had been fools to believe that Naruto hadn't seen through their lies. He was now their 'friend', though he'd rather commit suicide than even talk to half of them again. Naruto sighed as he pulled off his shoes.

"Yuka-sama? I am home." Naruto didn't flinch when he was slapped.

"You brat! You had your teacher call me down to the Academy!"

"I apologize. I did not know why he sent for you. I did not even wish him to. He simply did."

"Liar! You told him I was starving you! That I never gave you anything good to eat!"

"Well, I must say that is the simple truth. You give me trash to eat while you gorge yourself on delicacies and gourmet."

"Trash deserves trash!" With a grunt, Yuka drove the small boy to his knees. She clutched her hand to her chest. "You don't deserve to eat, let alone live."

"I understand. However, I will not let anyone kill me, much less roll over and die." Yuka hissed in fury.

"Go to your room brat. I don't want to see you until next week. I'll leave lunch out for you."

"Understood." Naruto pushed himself to his feet before pulling the book from under his arm. Then he walked by his caretaker, ignoring the evil glare she smothered him under.

"Give me the book."

"Why?"

"No entertainment for you." Yuka held out her hand, smirking triumphantly.

"No." Naruto looked up at her, blue eyes cold. "Besides, it isn't good for your health." The woman glared at the malnourished boy who had never broken under her abuse. She had sent him to school with bruises; he had come home with a smile. She had broken his arm and refused to get him hospitalized, he had gone to the Academy that morning, and returned the night as good as new.

"I'll decide what's good for my health little boy. Give me the book."

"I insist that you let me keep it." Naruto turned away from his guardian and started down the cramped hallway for his room. "Besides, I doubt you could do anything with it." Yuka shrieked in rage at the barb he had just driven home.

"I'll kill you!" She lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. The green haired woman pulled his head up by his hair before slamming it into the ground. Alas, she was only a civilian. Seconds later, Naruto had managed to throw her flailing form away from him and reached for his Book. In that exact moment, she lunged at him again. Yuka grabbed the book to fling it away from him but abruptly stopped moving. Naruto looked up at her.

"Yuka?" He stood up, inching even closer to her. "Yuka?" Naruto reached up and gingerly yanked on her hand. "This isn't funny Yuka."

_**What have you done little boy? Killing your caretaker? Is this what you would use my power for?**_

"Go away. I did nothing to her." Blue eyes hardened. Naruto blinked when he saw something white ooze out of Yuka's mouth. "Yuka, stop foaming at the mouth. It's disgusting."

_**How quaint little boy. Do you wish for me to tell you the other name of the book she now holds?**_

"Go away! I command it." A transparent figure materialized behind the short blonde. It was a man dressed in white. However, the white was dirty, as if he had worn it for far too long.

_**I am only here to collect a lost soul boy. You cannot command nature to not flow the way it always has.**_

"What soul have you come here to collect? Even I know you can't take a living persons soul." The figure became more corporeal behind Naruto. He seemed to not notice the Death was truly making an appearance. The man shook his head, freeing drops of matter into the air where they vanished. Filthy white hair took on a life of its own.

_**Why, you've granted me a soul boy. With the Death Tome, you have given me a soul.**_

"Daeth…Tome?"

_**Your leader knew. He realized and warned you of the consequences. Do you really think that I would leave my precious book in your hands without its own defense? I knew someone would seek to take it. I have prevented that from occurring.**_

"You're lying. Yuka?" Naruto pulled the book out of her mouth and gagged in disgust when he saw the white ooze was creeping down her body. "Yuka, this isn't funny. Stop this." Behind him, cold obsidian eyes flared in victory as their owner pulled a dagger from his sleeve. "Yuka?"

_**Yuka is mine…all mine. I thank you for her soul boy. You're turning out to be a wonderful worker of death.**_

"Shut up! Shut up! I didn't kill her! I refuse to believe it!" Naruto dropped the Book on the ground and grabbed Yuka's arms. He shook her roughly. "Stop this game at once! You hate me, so hurt me!" The woman collapsed to the floor limply. "No! Hit me! Laugh at me! Do something!" The white ooze began its slow trek to the man behind Naruto.

_**She cannot. It is done boy. She is dead.**_

"No!!" The man swung suddenly, the dagger flashing down through Naruto and into the woman below him. Naruto screamed as he felt the blade. It was cold and wrong. The blades wielder twisted it to the side as one would to open a locked door before retracting the blade.

_**Her soul has been shut out of her body. There is nothing you can do now boy.**_

Naruto went limp on top of his caretaker's body. He understood. The white ooze had been her soul. He traced the slime left behind by the soul to find it climbing the man's body. Naruto watched in disgust as it clung to the man's neck.

"Your job is done. Leave."

_**My job has not yet been completed fool boy.**_

"What more is there to do?" Naruto wished he could retract that question seconds later when the man ate the white ooze. It had screamed when the man's teeth had bitten into it and hadn't shut up until the last bit had been devoured.

_**Now my job is complete as the soul has been judged and executed. I shall leave you now.**_

"You bastard!" Naruto spun to his feet and ran at the man. "You never told me!" The man faded from view in seconds as Naruto was flung into the opposite wall. He slid to the floor, staring at the dead body of his caretaker. Slowly, he crawled to her side and shut her eyes, reclaiming the book on the floor. He offered a prayer to her soul, knowing even as he stumbled over the words that it was useless. And then, and only then, he pushed himself to his feet and tottered to the door. He opened it and disregarding his shoes, fled to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you say the Book has another name?"

"The Death Tome." Naruto stared out of the window bleakly. "What will happen to me?"

"Nothing. Apparently, according to the man I sent after you arrived, there was enough alcohol in Yuka's system to kill a giant beast. The fault will not rest on your shoulders."

"I see." Naruto turned to face the Hokage. "And if it happens again?" The elderly man stood up and left the room without answering. Naruto stayed where he was, turning back to the window. Was Yuka in a very bad place? Would she ever realize what she needed to be strong?

"Here." Naruto turned to see that the Hokage was handing him a small back pack. "Maybe only direct contact causes death." Naruto nodded and took the bag before slipping the book into it.

"How will I know for sure?" Sarutobi stepped aside and the shinobi from before stood at his side.

"You will accompany me for a short time. We shall see if your book is as dangerous as it seems."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, ignoring his orders.

"Does it matter?" Naruto mulled over it as he turned back to the window.

"I don't like strangers. Especially ones that wear the badge of ninja. Too often have they been the ones to cause me harm." The man chuckled softly.

"I am Ibiki Morino. You will accompany to the interrogation rooms. There, we will have a man to test your book on."

"Has Hokage-sama told you everything about the Book?"

"Only that you needed to end the belief that you killed your caretaker." Naruto nodded absently as he turned away from the window.

"I see. I'll accompany you then." He tugged his new bag on haphazardly as he followed the ninja from the room. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto barely glanced at his surroundings as they darkened and turned more sinister. In front of him, Ibiki had to smile. The child displayed no fear at being in such an odd place. He opened an iron door that creaked and motioned for the boy to go through. Naruto did as asked.

"You know, you should erect a sign over that door."

"Such as?"

"Abandon hope all ye who enter." Ibiki stifled a surprised bark of laughter as the moved down a winding hall. He stopped in front of a door.

"This is where we go." Naruto nodded absently. Ibiki noticed that the boy's eyes were now blank as they followed his movements. When Ibiki opened the door, the blond walked through without thinking.

"Brought me a treat have you?" Harsh tones met Naruto's entrance into the room. He looked around absently, noticing but blocking out the blood on the walls.

"I wouldn't wish it on a cadaver to be your treat." He retorted smoothly. His eyes took in the man that was chained to the table in front of him.

"It's a pity I have no hands to wring your neck with." Naruto tipped his head in acquiesce.

"If you say so. Is it him Morino?"

"Indeed." Naruto nodded and pulled his bag off. "I take it this is your blood?"

"Oh yes. They had to cut off my hands. I could still make signs you know. Deadly to them." Naruto shrugged as his eyes met with the prisoner's hazel. He walked towards the man slowly. A hand pulled him back.

"Just because he seems restrained doesn't mean he is." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm immune to most poisons. Unless it's something new, I think I'll survive." Ibiki shrugged and released the boy. Naruto continued on his walk and stopped at the prisoner's side. Blank eyes took in the extent of the man's injuries.

"Scared little boy?"

"I've seen far worse." Naruto pressed the bag to the man's skin.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The man spat on him. "Weakling." Naruto sighed and pulled the bag open. "Ohohohoho, immune to that type of poison are you? Who subjected you to it?"

"Some idiot who couldn't tell a vessel from a demon." Naruto smiled blandly at the hiss of breath behind him. Tucking the bag under his arm, he opened the Book idly. "I apologize for this."

"For what? Being a sissy in front of a great shinobi like me?" Naruto pressed the Book into the man's arm. Like Yuka, the man froze.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Death is coming." Naruto turned and left the man at the table. He idly wiped the spit of his face with a clean edge of his shirt as he continued to walk past Ibiki and into the dim light of the halls. "Stay and watch if you must. I for one am going to go now." Naruto shoved his Bookk into the bag and began walking away. Ibiki looked at the man at the table and chose. He locked the door behind him before following the path back to the Hokages office. Halfway there, he met the boy curled into a ball with his back against the wall.

"Kid?"

"I'm a murderer. What wrong did that man do?"

"Plenty." Naruto pressed harder into the wall.

"Was it reason enough to kill?" Ibiki sighed. The boy had killed purposely.

"Nothing is ever reason enough to kill. Consider this your future duty." Suprisingly, the shivers that had wracked the boy's figure stopped.

"I see." Naruto stood. "I apologize. It would be a pleasure to meet you again under different circumstances." Ibiki nodded as the boy darted away.

"So that's the Kyuubi brat? He doesn't seem bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it was the Book?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I see. From now on, keep the Book in the bag I gave you."

"I will." The Hokage looked down at the ten year old.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to keep this burden?"

"I shall." Naruto's eyes flickered with warmth. "I'm tired Old Man. Can't a growing boy get any rest?" The Hokage chuckled.

"Go." He hesitated. "Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"You no longer have a caretaker. I will not assign you another."

"Understood." With that, Naruto left the man's office.

_**Another soul in so little time? Maybe you are my perfect overlord. I will give you your dues as such souls require. Sleep well boy. Tomorrow, tomorrow will your troubles, your journey begin.**_


	4. Mei

Naruto stared dully at the wall across from him. His hand rested where Yuka had lain the night earlier. He sighed softly and pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm supposed to go to school today, Yuka. Looks like I'm skipping." He chuckled softly as he straightened his clothes. "I know you won't even bother yourself to wonder why, but I figure I should tell you anyway." Naruto picked up his bag and moved to the front door. "Though you died yesterday, your funeral is today. You once said you had no family. That means there is no one to honor your passing." He slipped on his shoes. "I figure that it's the least I can do to come. I mean, just to torture you a bit more, right?" A sad smile slipped onto the boys face as he opened his door. "You're my second caretaker and by far the worse. But Mai-chan left me when I was six almost seven. That's when I got you. Four years we spent together, I figure you deserve some respect for that." The boy clad in black made his way to the burial grounds of his least favorite caretaker. He had timed it to make it to her grave when the grave diggers were done. Seeing no one, Naruto walked up to the grave site and sat next to the freshly turned earth. He opened his bag and dug out a white flower. "I hated you. You hurt me so much and cared for me so little. Was it wrong of me to ask for some sort of guidance from you? You always made me think I was wrong. But…you never lied to me. Mei-chan was using me. I know that. She was supposed to help me be a cold blooded monster. But she couldn't do it." Naruto reached over and placed the flower under the grave stone. "Sometimes I think I was sent to you because you would harden me. Make me stronger." A wry smile twisted his lips. "You did. I was able to put my lessons to use under you. I learned to smile through my pain. I learned to act idiotic. I learned to twist the truth. Under you tutelage, as ignorant as you were to that fact, I did grow, I did change. I can't say I thrived, but I learned to survive." Naruto looked up at the sunny sky. "Not like with Mei-chan at all."

"_Naruto!" Naruto turned guiltily to the red haired woman._

"_Mei!" She stomped into the room, glaring fiercely at the small boy._

"_What are you supposed to be doing right now?" The boy ducked his head and mumbled something. "What?"_

"_Learning the rules." Naruto looked up. "But it's boring!!!"_

"_I didn't choose it to entertain you. Read them, learn them, and breathe them. You want to be a ninja? Learn their ways."_

"_I don't understand some of the words though!" Naruto cried, desperately trying to find a way to get away from the boring book. In reply, a heavy book was dropped to the table in front of him._

"_Read it. Learn it. Breathe it. You will be smart Naruto. When you can understand every word in the dictionary Naruto, that's when I'll let you play. The four year old boy sighed softly._

"_Mei? I don't see anyone else doing this. I'm only four. Can't I please go outside?" Mei smiled. _

"_You're learning to speak better. Good. But no. You will stay here and learn." Naruto sighed as the woman left the room. He opened the overly large dictionary and stared at the first word in bewilderment. The small boy sighed as his head dropped onto the book's pages with a loud thud._

"_I'm gonna be here forever!!!"_

Naruto chuckled softly. He patted the ground next to him absently as a stray wind blew his hair around.

"You hated the fact that I was smarter than you in some ways. I could insult you without you ever knowing." Naruto chuckled. "That's when you started keeping the dictionary handy." Naruto stood. "I want you to know something though." He stared down at the grave. "I know you always wondered why the Hokage never punished you for your crimes against me. I'll tell you why. I told him not to. Actually, I begged him not to. It wasn't out of love for you or even respect. It wasn't because I was so lonely that I was desperate to keep you near to me. It was because I thought that my parent's had done something, like flee when the Kyuubi attacked. I thought that maybe I had killed my mother, and that she was well loved in this village. I thought a lot of things that could have made you disliking me true, but now I know the truth. Had I known it back then, I would have still kept the Hokage from dealing you your punishment." Naruto walked away from the grave. He returned to his apartment, ignoring the fact that he should have been in school. After all, it wasn't like the genin who caught truants ever dared to break into homes. He was untouchable, so long as he was off the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, for once, wasn't sleeping during class. In fact, he was thinking.

'_Surely Naruto hasn't hidden himself because I know the truth. I mean, c'mon. Did he really think I figured it out? I got my father drunk for heaven's sake!!' _Shikamaru bit his lip as he eyed the empty seat at the window. _'Maybe I shouldn't have made it sound like I figured it out on my own. How troublesome is this?' _

"Shikamaru?"

"Sensei?"

"Since you've seen fit to join the class today, maybe you'd like to answer some questions.

"Meh…to troublesome."

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru smiled nervously.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei." The chuunin smiled brightly.

"That's what I thought. Now, tell me the one thing a ninja must never do on their mission?"

'_What kind of crappy question is that? There are a lot of things ninja's shouldn't…do…on...their…'_

"Get distracted?" Iruka nodded.

"So tell me….why are you DISTRACTED!!!!?????" Shikamaru winced.

"Errr….heh heh?" _'Damn you Naruto!!!' _Iruka chuckled softly.

"Don't bother answering. I know it's too troublesome for you. Sakura! What is the answer to question three on the board?" Sakura stood to deliver her answer. Shikamaru looked down when he felt something land on his hand. It was a bug. Grimacing, he turned to find the eyes of Shino on him…or at least his sunglasses.

"What?" Shikamaru hissed softly.

"Meet me on the roof at lunch." The boy responded quietly. Shrugging, Shino turned in his seat, never noticing the curious obsidian gaze on his slumped form.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Answer question nine on the board." Sasuke stood and answered the question as asked. Iruka nodded. "Sensei?"

"What?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"Not here apparently." Sasuke snorted.

"You go after all the time. Why aren't you hunting him down today?" Iruka's gaze hardened.

"Perhaps you'd like to find where the blond one is, however, this is a class in which you will sit down and shut up. You can locate the boy on your own time." Iruka turned to the board with a scoff. "Besides, why bother asking when you could care less for the class idiot?" Sasuke sat without answering. Across the room, Shino barely suppressed a chuckle at the foul look the black eyed boy was giving their teacher. It became a snort when an eraser caught the unwary boy making him topple out of his seat.

"What the hell!?"

"You should know by now that glaring at my back gets you nothing. You should also know that it is considered insubordination. In here, while you are not shinobi now, it is what you are training to be. Insubordination is treason in design and is punishable by death on a large scale, on a minor scale like this, its punishable with exercise that'd make a taijutsu freak cry. Would you like that?"

"No sensei. I apologize for my rudeness." Iruka nodded, not even looking back at his student.

"Bring the eraser back to the board. Everyone else, to the field! Twenty laps and Shikamaru, you better run them this time!" Shikamaru sighed as he stood.

"Whatever you say Sensei." The boy began walking down the stairs. The class stood and followed as if they had needed the visual clue. Shino was the last to leave the room. Ino, who by the door eyed him oddly when she heard a vaguely choked sound from behind the collar of his coat.

"Shino? Are you okay?"

"Why would I not be Yamanaka-san?" The blonde girl stared at him.

"Boys are so weird….except for my Sasuke!!" With that shriek, the girl disappeared from the classroom. Shino snorted. Girls were weird, not boys. He dutifully closed the door behind him and strode down the hall. He was tackled at the doorway. Shino let out a surprised grunt as he fell to the floor.

"You know, you won't make a good ninja if you can't sense an idiot like me." Pale blond hair filled his vision as Naruto rolled off of him. "Sorry 'bout that though. This genin decided to break into my damn house and drag me to school. He kinda dropped me on you." Naruto smiled and held out a helping hand. Shino batted it away.

"Watch where you fall next time Uzumaki."

"Whatever. Hi, Sensei!!!" Naruto left Shino on the ground as he ran towards his teacher. Shino chuckled. He knew that Naruto had known that he wouldn't accept the help. After all, their friendship was a secret he liked to have.

"Naruto! Why are you so late!?" Shino frowned when he saw Naruto's eyes flash with pain for a split second.

"Wouldn't you like to know!?" The blond boy laughed loudly as he disappeared into the surrounding crowd. After all, it was the time when all the students came out to run; he'd be hidden by them. Shino pushed himself to his feet. '_Since when did Naruto actually lug around a back pack?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was actually following his orders and running the prescribed amount of laps. He had abandoned Chouji a while back, annoyed at the boy's constant whining. A flash of blond had him turning, only to frown when he realized that it was Ino shaking her locks to attract the boys around them attentions. Shikamaru sighed as he thought of the other blond.

"You know, I thought Kiba was the gay one of our class. Can't you live a day without seeing me?" Shikamaru twitched and turned his head. Jogging next to him was the one and only Uzamaki Naruto.

"I thought you weren't coming to school today."

"Why? Because I was so late?" Naruto smiled brightly. "I knew you cared!" Shikamaru snorted.

"Don't fool yourself you idiot." Naruto shot him a smile, one that had Shikamaru pulling short on his jog. Several of the older students glared at him as they were forced to run around him. Naruto stopped where he had reached and stared at the lazy boy curiously.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru snickered.

"I'd hate to be you Naruto. Really and truly. If I were you, I'd dye my hair back to the color it was before."

"Hey! This is one hundred percent natural!"

"And the fangirls will just swallow you whole." Naruto flinched.

"I hate you."

"Meh… should I care?" Naruto turned and ran off, leaving Shikamaru to jog on his own. As Naruto ran, he quickly skimmed over excuses to give Iruka for trying to skip school. He didn't want him to know that Yuka was dead, not yet.

"_Mei?"_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

"_Why are you making me learn so much? All this," Naruto flung his hand out at the book filled room. "Is too much for me. Who cares about legend of gods long dead? Who cares about what the word paraphernalia means? I won't ever use it."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_Why can't you teach me something useful then? Like how to throw kunai? Or a jutsu!? Something super cool so I can show it to Iruka so he won't call me stupid anymore."_

"_You are stupid. You are too young to learn anything remotely useful from me. You can barely understand me when I speak to the council. What does it serve you to not know what they say?"_

"_It serves me because then I don't know their insulting me! I can listen to them be obscenely derogatory about me, right in my presence and never understand how grave the insult was." Naruto gasped when a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him._

"_That is idiotic. I can teach you much Naruto, but only if you listen. I can teach you to run circles around the fools in the council. I can teach you to think outside the box. I can teach you much. All you have to do is listen and obey." Naruto stared up at his mentor._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Would I lie to you?" The five year old shook his head. "Now read this book. Understand the politics behind it. Write me a three page essay on what you understand. Is that understood?"_

"_I understand Mei."_

"_Good."_

Naruto blinked himself out of his daze as he realized he had passed Shino by. Chuckling, he moved through the older students and almost groaned when he realized his mistake. In front of him ran Sasuke. He would want to play fifty questions. Naruto thought over dropping back and away from the Uchiha. When he slowed down, there were several curses that had Sasuke turning. Naruto frowned. His cover, such as it was, had been blown.

"Naruto!"

"Uchiha-san?" Sasuke slowed to allow Naruto to catch up to him. Naruto frowned inwardly. Ever since his hair had changed colors, ever since the Death god had come a-calling, Sasuke had been nice to him.

"Sasuke, Naruto, my name is Sasuke."

"It is, but is your name not Uchiha as well? Or are you saying you do not belong to the clan or its memories?"

"I will always belong to that clan, make no mistake of it." Sasuke glared at Naruto and was surprised when the boy simply shrugged.

"Sorry." Naruto picked up his pace. "Ne, I need to talk to sensei, so I'll see you later, right?" Sasuke frowned as the blond boy disappeared from his sight. There was something about Naruto of now that was different from Naruto a week ago. It was as if something was calling him to the boy. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He would not let something pull him towards such an obvious weakling. He glared at a graduating student that purposely bumped into him. The brunette glared right back at him. Moving nimbly, Sasuke managed to trip the boy and continue around the track. The poor boy never knew what hit him as others trampled over his downed form. Sasuke never looked back as he started a new search for one of Naruto's _acquaintances_. He knew that the two boys' would know something about the blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed to himself as he finished his run. Sure he had been forced to slow down when he realized how fast he had been going, but it had been worth it. He had escaped Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru; which was perfect in his book. Speaking, or thinking of books, Naruto frowned at the uncomfortable weight on his back. He had heard the words spoken to him by the Death God, but had not chosen to listen. What journey could he possibly be about to embark on? A wry smile twisted his lips.

'_I can see it now. The Death God being the perfect tour guide. "And to your left, the great demon of light!!! Watch your hands, he's hungry!!! But this concludes our tour of hell. I hope you enjoyed your stay!!!"' _Naruto chuckled at the thought. The Death God giving tours in hell? It was more likely that he'd develop the Sharingan and find out that he was the long lost twin brother of Sasuke and that yes, his whole life was a mistake. Naruto snorted. _'Not likely.' _He grinned when Iruka yelled something at Chouji, his automatic responses cropping up.

"_Mei?"_

"_What is it little one?"_

"_Why do you make me smile so much?" The red haired woman looked up at him lazily from her position on the couch._

"_If you yes'em to the ground, they won't be able to destroy you. No matter how much it hurts, act like a fool. It's what they want you to be. To be smart would mean that you're a danger to them." The tow headed boy frowned. _

"_How can I be a danger? I'm only five." Mei smiled and reached up, poking him in the forehead._

"_A mind is a formidable foe. Never forget that Uzamaki." Naruto smiled and batted her hand away._

"_Meh…if I mind is sooo powerful…why are you so stupid?" He didn't expect Mei to sit up. He toppled backwards. _

"_Because, if I acted as smart as I was, they wouldn't let me near you. You're a hero Naruto. Whether you know it or not. Never forget my lessons. Never abuse the knowledge I've gifted you with." Naruto snorted._

"_How can I abuse knowledge?" Violet eyes flashed. Mei leaned forward, a conspiratorial smile playing about her lips._

"_The question is Naruto, how can you not?"_

"Now then, listen up!" Naruto slouched as most of the class straightened. "I want each of you to show me what advancements you've made since yesterday. Remember! Even the tiniest movement can make you a better cadet." Naruto yawned loudly, aware that he was annoying Iruka. "Some of you will make the perfect shinobi, others however…perhaps they should follow in the footsteps of other classmates and drop out. The life of a ninja is a pressing one. Should you try and fail, it will not be only you who feels that failure, but your team as well." Naruto snickered at that point, slipping back into the role others had assigned him.

"_Who? The blonde boy? Why, he's a fool! Does he really think anyone wants him around?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he entered the market with Mei. He was aware that merchants that had been yelling bargains were had fallen silent and were glaring at him. It was a part of Konoha he hated to tread. The people here made no secret of the fact that they hated him._

"_Smile Naruto." Naruto looked up into his caretaker's face and saw the pleasant smile that played around her lips. Slowly, his eyes closed as a smile welled up onto his face. He couldn't hide the emotions in his eyes and that would surely give him away. "Smile until they have to be disgusted. Smile until you prove that you aren't hurt by them." Naruto wanted to tell her that he was hurt, that he didn't want them to be disgusted. But he knew better, so he smiled._

Naruto chuckled when Shikamaru lazily showed off his extraordinarily ordinary skill with kunai. He hid a smirk when Shino flicked his wrist incorrectly, earning himself a light smack on the head from Iruka. He cmiled widely when Kiba showed off, slamming kunai home with a frightening brutality. He hid a laugh when Saukra tried and failed to kill the practice log. Her aim had not improved. When it was his turn, he smiled through the teasing he had to bear, smiled through Kiba's smart remarks, smiled so much that it actually hurt and flicked his wrist. The smile on his face died when he realized the normally boisterous class had gone dead silent. Naruto frowned. His aim should be off by a mile. He should have been being abused by Iruka right now, who would be cursing the almost-loss of the use of some body part. Naruto spun to face his log and gasped. Every last kunai he had thrown had hit a vital spot. It was impossible, because he hadn't aimed at the dummy. He had aimed elsewhere!

_**Do you think I'd let them think you were weak? Do you think I'll let you make a fool of yourself? Such a naïve little boy you are. Do not worry, I will show them you're strength.**_

Naruto frowned.

"Look sensei! I practiced really hard yesterday!!" He grinned widely, radiating joy from his core. Cracking an eye opened, he noted the calculating gaze of his teacher. Iruka had not believed. Naruto could not blame him. Running forward, he collected his kunai and brought them back to his sensei. Seconds before he placed the weapons in Iruka's hand, he stumbled over his own to feet, falling face first into the dirt. "Owww!!!"

"Naruto! You know you aren't supposed to run with those in your hands! You could've hurt someone!" Naruto pushed himself up and settled his weight on his knees.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Are you okay?" Inwardly, Naruto sighed. Iruka had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker.

"_No! You flick from the wrist! Not the arm." Naruto eld still as Mei leaned over him, showing him the way to throw the kunai. "You need to learn this properly!"_

"_Mei?" Naruto called her name tentatively. _

"_What?"_

"_That man, what did he mean by saying that you would learn?" Mei's body tensed._

"_Nothing to concern yourself with little one." Mei leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I was sent on a mission a while back. I failed it because I couldn't bring myself to do it."_

"_What did you have to do?" Mei turned the small boy around and ruffled his white blond hair._

"_Never let someone turn you into something you aren't. Never. Not even your Hokage. Create your own path Naruto, your own way. Don't let them destroy you." Wide blue eyes stared into her violet._

"_Huh?"_

"_Promise me that one thing?" _

"_What?" Naruto dropped the kunai, all too aware that something was happening that he should fear._

"_Promise to never be something you aren't. To follow your own way." Naruto studied her eyes when he saw the gentle smile playing on her lips. They reflected the same caring, but he knew it was a lie. He had lived with her from ever since he could remember. There was no way he wouldn't be able to read her._

"_Why?"_

"_Just do this one thing for me." Naruto stared at her. She gently pushed a strand of baby fine hair behind his ear._

"_I promise."_

"_Good." She smiled down at him. It was August tenth, Two days later, she vanished. A week later, Yuka appeared._

Naruto smiled at Iruka when the man nodded. He ran back to his place in line, hating the fact that he was twisting the man. But it was something that needed to be done for the greater good.

_**I wish to speak with you dear master. After all, I think its time we met on better terms. I think its time we all meet. You, me and the ever powerful fox inside you. We need to come to an understanding.**_

'_Never. Never will I side with you.' _

_**Foolish boy. Never did I ask. You will be powerful. I demand it.**_

'_I will not do as you demand!'_

_**You will. I hold the life of those you hold dear in my hands. I control the passage of their lives. Iruka could easily be called away for a mission and slain. Shino could easily be killed by rogue nin. Do you think you can keep them safe? **_Naruto's eyes went blank. He didn't even flinch when Sasuke gaped at him, clearly surprised.

'_I can and I will. Do not think to control me. I own you. You are my summon. Your own Book explains the relationship between us. You are nothing but a toy to me.'_

_**Do you think I'd let the Book tell you all?**_

'_Do you really think I care? I will test the limits to this damnable partnership. It is you who will find themselves on the poorer side to that relationship.'_

_**You are a contemptible worm beneath my heel. I could kill you. **_Naruto smiled, a chilling thing that made its way into Sasuke's heart and chilled the boy to the core. Had he not noticed that he was being looked through; he would have attacked the blond for even looking at him that way.

'_Then do so. After all, you do have the power.' _Naruto's mocking tone echoed through his own head. When he heard no reply, a satisfied smile slipped into place on his face. He never heard the rumble of the Kyuubi's voice. Nor did he hear the shaking of chains. Had he heard that, he would have heard the loud snap that followed. The Death God stood in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

_**Who dares to disturb me? Who dares to wake me from my slumber?**_

_**Why do you care? Should you not go to sleep? **_Crimson eyes narrowed at the man in dirty white. Soft sounds echoed through the bleak mindscape as the giant fox shifted. When it was done, a man with blood red locks stood in the center of the cage.

_**What has become of me, you insolent fool?**_ Death chuckled and leaned against the bars of the cage.

_**You're as close to mortal as you ever will be. Should the boy grow to his destined age, he will bind you to him and only death, true natural death will part you.**_

_**Are you not Death? Canyou not kill him to set me free?**_

_**I will not. I wish to see how this battle will end.**_

_**I will crush him! He's a human! A bag of bones not woth my time. **_Death smiled cruelly.

_**I know. That's why I serve him. **_There was a loud roar as the Kyuubi realized what he had been told. He threw himself at the bars, only to be deflected by a barrier of chakra. _**Ah. I should tell you. You won't be able to influence him at all. Not until he comes to you for help. **_The Kyuubi glared at Death. Unafraid, the man reached through the bars and ran a hand down the fox's human face. _**I will make sure that he does. I want power and he will attain it. My master will be a cruel one, an exacting one, one that gives me what I desire.**_

_**What is it that you desire?**_

_**Why, death of course. It's tiring to kill others. I wish for him to kill me and claim my throne.**_


	5. A Bargain Made

Naruto sighed softly as he stared out the window. Iruka had been watching him closely ever since the incident with the kunai. Naruto understood. As Naruto Uzamaki, he was still supposed to be the class clown, the failure, the dead last. How was it that he could manage to actually hit the target? Afterwards, Naruto had been forced to take extra precautions with his actions. It would not do to excel in anything else for the day. It had been harder than expected. Apparently, the Death God was influencing his actions. He had had to fight the god and move on his own, a feat that sounded much simpler than it was.

"Naruto!"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you please join the class for this history lesson?" Naruto pouted cutely.

"I don't wannna!!!!" He wailed loudly, aware of the disapproving glare he was receiving from Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

"What???? You're sooooo boooring!!!!!" Iruka twitched. His fingers moved subtly to the eraser sitting innocently on his desk. "I mean, who cares that the Nidaime guards the Valley of the End? I'm not going to ever want to know who that old coot was."

"Naruto!" Naruto smiled at his teacher in response, dropping in his seat the second the eraser was flung. There was a shrill scream from behind him as the eraser hit Sakura, again.

"Nartutoooo!!!" The pink haired girl screamed loudly. "I'll kill you!!!" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"But it wasn't my fault Sakura! Iruka-sensei threw it!"

"If you weren't provoking him, he wouldn't have thrown it!!!" Naruto stared at her for a second quietly. Sakura sat back, thinking she had won the argument. She missed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Ne….Sakura-chaaaaannn, what does provoking mean?"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!! You are such an idiot! How did you ever make it this far? Your parents would be ashamed f you!" Almost instantly, her hands flew up to her mouth. Blue eyes shuttered.

"You're right Sakura-chan. They probably would be." The pale haired boy reclaimed his seat, calmly. "But I'll never know, will I?"

"N-Naruto? I-I didn't mean that. I'm s-sorry." The blond boy didn't bother looking back. "N-Naruto?"

"Shut. Up." Sakura's eyes widened. "You meant what you said. Don't apologize. After all, I'm a simple orphan with no family." Blue eyes stayed forward, gazing blankly at the board. Iruka sighed softly.

"Class? Lunchtime." The class filed out of the room quickly. There was something about Naruto that was scaring them at the moment. Sakura stood and walked down to face Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Sakura, leave." The pink haired girl winced at the harsh tone of the normally cheery boy's voice.

"Naruto, you kn-."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She recoiled and all but ran out the room. Iruka stared up at his student.

"Naruto?"

"Sensei?"

"Control your temper. You're letting it slip that you aren't the same as last week." Naruto looked up, laughing blue eyes meeting brown.

"My apologies. See you later sensei!!' Naruto ran down the stairs quickly. He stopped by the door. "Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto bit his lip and shook his head.

"It's nothing, never mind." With that he slammed the door shut behind him, not wanting to be questioned.

"Well, that was odd." Iruka stared at the door in complete bewilderment before pulling out his own lunch. He sighed softly. "What else has changed for you Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pale blond head appeared over the side of the building. It was followed closely by the unassuming stature of one Naruto Uzumaki. The small boy sighed as he pushed his hair away from his face. He turned to the horizon and watched the villagers below.

"You're late." Shino murmured from his spot next to the giant tank of water.

"I know." Naruto turned. "I thought we were going to the park like usual."

"You know, if you had been on time this morning, you would have known." Naruto smiled softly as he walked to sit next to his friend.

"What of it? You know I skip when the mood strikes me. Where's the lazy bum?" Shino chuckled and pointed up. Lazing in the sun was the one and only Shikamaru Nara.

"You know….one day….I'm going to take offense to that name. But right now, it's too troublesome." Naruto snorted. "What? You're a troublesome guy Naruto."

"I know." Naruto sunk to his knees. "But I won't change for anyone."

"Figures." Shikamaru rolled to his side. "Why were you late?"

"None of your business you bum." Shikamaru sighed and picked up a small pebble that lay next to him. With a deft flick of the wrist, he sent it to meet the blond boy's head. "Hey!! That hurt!!"

"Tell us then." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why should I? It's nothing you need to bother yourself with." Naruto gasped when a hand turned his head.

"Stop lying Naruto. I thought we were friends." Naruto stared at the ever- stoic face of his friend and felt some of his resolve crumble.

"Leave me alone." Shino tapped Naruto's cheek.

"What kind of friend are you that you cannot tell us what it is that hurts you?"

"Who said anything about me being hurt?" Shino snorted.

"How long Naruto? How long have we been friends?"

_Blue eyes stared balefully at the children running around. They had parents, they had sisters and brothers and cousins and uncles. What did he have? Nothing. They had taken Mei away from him, he knew it. He could feel it with every bone in his body. Mei would have never have left him on his own, would she? Blue eyes flashed with pain. Hadn't others? Hadn't the little girl left him once se learned his name? Hadn't the storekeeper thrown him out once he got a good glimpse of his face? Naruto knew. He knew he was unwanted. But he thought he had found one person who had wanted him. Scarred cheeks rested against the cool chain of his swing. He had thought wrong._

"_Are you Uzumaki?" Naruto looked up to see who was talking to him. In front of him stood a boy wearing a high collar jacket._

"_Who wants to know?"_

"_I do." Naruto sneered._

"_Where's your mother? I doubt she wants you to be associating with me." The boy shrugged._

"_Shino Aburame. My mother isn't here at the moment."_

"_You'll get in trouble." Shino chuckled softly. _

"_Not if she never finds out. I'll see you tomorrow Uzamaki." Naruto watched the boy walk away._

"_Hey!" Shino stopped. "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki!" Shino nodded and continued on his way._

"Not long enough Shino. Not by far." Shino let out a frustrated growl.

"Isn't it enough that we know ab-."

"Not. Now." Shino's mouth snapped shut, surprised at the anger laden words. "Hello Sasuke." Shino turned; flabbergasted until he saw the person Naruto was staring at. In the shadows of the tanks stilts stood one Sasuke Uchiha. "What can I help you with?"

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" Naruto winked at the remaining Uchiha.

"Don't lie! Naruto would never yell at Sakura!" Naruto smiled softly. He turned back to face Shino.

"Maybe that Naruto wasn't Naruto at all." He stood slowly, scooping up his unnoticeable bag.

"Yuka died. The Hokage says I won't get a new caretaker. From here on out, it'll only be me." He looked up at Shino. "Stop asking so many questions! You've figured out more than I have, leave some for me to find." Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto…I lied about figuring it out on my own." Naruto frowned.

"What?"

"I had some help from sake." Naruto's frown deepened.

"When?"

"Last week, when you went home sick. I went to the hospital, but you weren't there. So I asked my Father. He wouldn't tell me until he was drunk off his rocker."

"When?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Last week, idiot."

"No, WHEN!? What day!?"

"Saturday." Naruto frowned.

"Recent missions?"

"I think so. The Hokage called for hi-." Shikamaru bit off his words mid-sentence. "He's in trouble, isn't he?" He was never answered as Naruto simply leapt off the roof of the building. Had he doubted Naruto was holding anything back, he knew for a fact that he was. Never in his life had he seen a boy as small as Naruto, race across the village rooftops at such high speeds. He cried out in horror when a ninja appeared to cut of his friend, evidently thinking the same thing. To his surprise, the small boy slipped through the man's legs and continued on his path. He heard a soft noise next to him and turned to see Shino crouching next to him.

"It appears," Shino began in a contemplative voice. "That he is more than he lets us know. Why does he not trust us?"

"Well, we did tell him he was a form of rebellion."

"But it changed, he is our friend." Shino sighed.

"Does he know that Shino?" Below them, Sasuke stood listening to the conversation. He smiled slightly when he realized the two boys would help him a lot more than he had thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Hokage!!!" Naruto all but crashed through the door on his arrival at the Hokage tower. "Let him go! He was drunk! Shikamaru made him do it!"

"I can't do that Naruto. My law is death to those who tell."

"You never killed Yuka! Please! Not him!" Sarutobi frowned.

"Why do you fight for the life of a man who refuses to let his son anywhere near you?"

"Because…"

"What?"

"Because! Let him go!" Naruto glared at the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled.

"As you wish. Ibiki has him. Will you retrieve him?" Naruto stared at the old man.

"He's the father of my friend. Why would you do this to him?" The Hokage's eyes hardened.

"The people must learn to abide by the rules."

"No! They don't! You have to learn that they won't! They'll always hate me!" Naruto met the man's eyes. "I've accepted that. Can't you?" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed.

"Never. Retrieve the Nara. This time, he goes free." Naruto jumped at the movement behind him. He turned to see Ibiki leaving the office. He ran after the older man, not even asking permission.

"Why are you saving him, kid?"

"Because." Ibiki frowned.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"My kind." Naruto stared ahead as they turned a corner. "Did you hurt him badly?" Ibiki frowned.

"Why would you care brat?"

"Because." Ibiki stifled a sigh. He motioned to a closed door. The blond brat stepped forward and paused. "You open it." Ibiki quirked an eyebrow. He didn't think the boy would realize that there was a trip wire. Shrugging, he slammed the door open. When nothing happened, the blonde boy walked into the room. His hand flew up to cover his nose when the scents got to him.

"Mr. Nara?"

"What? Brought the demon to kill me?" Shikato Nara glared at the small boy. "What will you do? Rip my heart out and eat it before me?" Naruto grimaced.

"I admit I am malnourished, but that is disgusting. There is no way I'd ever want to eat your slimy heart." Shikato laughed.

"So you'll kill me!? Ha! I knew it! I knew you were a monster!" Naruto nodded, a small smile spreading over his face.

"You're right. I am a monster." He moved closer, finding the locks on the chains that kept the man's hand still. "Are you're fingers broken?"

"Why? You want to relish my pain!?"

"They're in a glove designed to keep him from making signs."

"Thank you Ibiki."

"What are you thanking him for!? It's your fault I'm down here!" Ibiki frowned when the boy simply ignored the man.

"Can I have the keys?"

"Sure." Ibiki unhooked the keys from his belt and tossed them to the small blond. He noted the black bag that was on the boy's back when he turned.

"Leave me alone you beast! Leave me alone!" Shikato shook his chains, visibly shrinking from a small boy who meant him no harm. Naruto frowned. Ibiki nearly jumped when the sound of flesh meeting flesh came.

"Shut up old man. I begged the Hokage for your worthless life. Had you learned to keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't be in this position." Naruto leaned forward to unlock the chains. He didn't expect the man to turn his head suddenly and latch unto his ear.

"MMMPH PHILL U!!! MMMPH PHILL U!!!" Naruto pulled back, fighting the man's teeth on his ear. He was yanked back by Ibiki. His hand immediately flew up to his ear.

"You bastard!! Is this the thanks I get for releasing you from jail!? You thankless old man!" Naruto rushed forward and twisted the key in the lock; he danced back out of the man's reach when he lunged at him. "I saved you so that you could see your family once more, and this is how you repay me!?" Shikato flung the chains off his arms. Naruto looked up to the man as he stood to his full height.

"I repay you with pain you little monster!" Naruto watched as the man moved past him to another ninja that had materialized by the open door. He held up his hands as said ninja removed the gloves. "You don't deserve my thanks." He marched away from the room after the gloves were removed. Naruto stared at the doorway passively as the second ninja disappeared. He was left with Ibiki.

"Kid?"

"Is that what I am? A monster?" Blue eyes looked up to meet his. "Am I truly a beast?" Ibiki frowned as silent tears made their way down the boy's face. "I saved his life, and he rips off my ear." Naruto chuckled softly. He walked towards the door slowly. "Do you think it'd be better for me to die?" Ibiki frowned. He swatted the boy's head before he even thought about it.

"Kill yourself and I'll torture you in hell." Naruto chuckled softly as he made his way out of the cell.

"You wouldn't be able to find me there old man."

"Why? You think you're going to heaven?" Ibiki looked down when he realized the boy wasn't responding. "Hey." A breathtaking smile stretched across the child's face.

"No…I'm going somewhere much worse." The ten year old boy ran before the interrogator could question him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed softly as he reached his home. He walked to his bathroom and opened the door then turned to his reflection. He hadn't expected the man to actually try to bite his ear off. He should have known better. Naruto pulled out the bottle of peroxide from under his sink along with some gauze. Soaking the gauze, he smacked it against his wound, barely hissing at the pain. He closed his eyes and let the pain sink in. Shikato Nara was another person who'd hate him, but it didn't matter.

_**Will you let them treat you as such? Will you not seek justice?**_

'_Not the kind you like. You want only blood and souls. I want their respect.'_

_**You'll never get it. Kill or be killed. That is the way of the world. It would serve you well to learn it.**_

'_It would server you well to learn that I will not be manipulated!' _Death chuckled softly. He knew this boy would be the one to succeed him. There was no one else with his spirit. He never thought that he'd ever thank the mortal man for binding him into a seal to protect someone's life, but he did. After all, in the end, he would be able to die and this boy's soul would take his place in an eternity of dealing with sin.

Naruto sighed softly as he poked the area that had gone missing. No longer did he have a tip of his ear. The Nara man had probably swallowed it in his rage. Naruto patched his ear up to the best of his abilities and then went to his kitchen. He stared bleakly at the window the truant catcher had come seen him through and reached up to pull down the shade. That done, and his privacy attained, the small boy sank to the ground and pulled the bag off his back. He stared at it blankly as he pulled it open and grabbed the Book of Knowledge. Setting it before him, he rifled through the blank pages.

"Tell me, who is Mei?"

"_Who is this Mei you speak of?" _Naruto sighed at the question.

"My caretaker."

"_Ah, that Mei. She was once a jounin, but she was demoted by Danzo for some unwritten reason. Written rumor says that she praised a hero who was not. Seven years ago, she was given a mission by the Hokage. It was S-class. You know what it was, don't you?"_

"Me."

"_Smart child. Yes, you were her mission. She was to make the child the perfect shinobi. She failed. She became attached to her mission. That was not supposed to happen. They forgave her the first time. But it was discovered that she was teaching him ways to understand more than anyone wanted. That was when they sent someone to spy on them. As the years progressed, her mission grew smarter under her tutelage; he learned to hide his emotions from others. It was only when she began teaching him true shinobi arts that council whisked her away. He was to have another teacher, one who'd be even better. That is, until the Hokage saw the boy cry for his caretaker, then, he reneged on his part of the deal and refused to kill the child's very soul. So he fought with Council before they gave up. A caretaker was appointed and Mei vanished."_

"Where is Mei?" Naruto traced the words that glimmered wetly up at him as others soon appeared.

"_Where do you think?"_

"Is she dead?"

"_No. She was sent on a suicide mission, but returned physically unharmed." _Naruto gasped.

"Why have I never seen her?"

"_I said physically. Mei lies in a hidden room, her mind long forgotten. Records state that she was in a fight against a master genjutsu wielder and lost. Rumor has it that it was the only other known Uchiha that did it."_ Naruto stifled a soft sob. His Mei had been taken from him. He would never see her again. She lived but was not truly there. He began to close the book only to pause.

"Who sent her on that mission?"

"_Why, your Hokage did. He burned all the evidence of his ideas that dealt with you." _Naruto nodded. He closed the book and mulled over the information he had been given.

"Death God?"

_**What is it that you want?**_

"Do you only take souls?"

_**That is my duty.**_

"I have a request for you."

_**I cannot take the souls of the living. Mei is not in my field. I cannot take her…unless…you kill her.**_

"Never!"

_**Then she remains. What else have you to ask me?**_ Naruto gulped softly as he stared across his empty room.

"Do I forfeit my soul by coming to your for power?"

_**I cannot grasp a living soul boy. Cease these foolish questions. **_Naruto sighed.

"What can you teach me?" In his mind, hidden away from his mental view, blue lips turned up in a smile.

_**I told you he would come to me for power.**_ Death hissed to his room mate, knowing his summoner couldn't hear him. Pale red eyes darkened to scarlet. The Kyuubi snarled at the grinning man. Listless gray eyes held a knowing twinkle even as Death prepared his reply.

_**You have only to ask my lord. All my knowledge is yours for the taking.**_ Naruto smiled sadly, knowing the words weren't completely true.

"Teach me the way of the shinobi." Death chuckled softly, sinisterly.

_**I shall teach you far more than that my lord. I shall teach you the path of conquest and how only the strong can walk it. **_Naruto frowned.

"I do not wish for conquest." Blue lips twisted into a cruel smirk as Death shifted to face the Kyuubi, unmindful of the pain; he stuck his hand into the cage of fiery, hot chakra. Naruto screamed as pain lanced through his arm. He looked at his palm to see that it was blistered and red.

_**Power is all the same, whether you wish for conquest or to be a pathetic shinobi. You will learn from me, hence you will learn to be powerful.**_

"What if I don't wish to be powerful?" Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain even as it vibrated up.

_**Who else but you will avenge Mei?**_ Naruto grimaced.

"Fine. You have a deal! But you will do things my way!" Death chuckled softly.

_**As you wish.**_ Naruto shivered and made his way towards the bathroom. Hugging himself, he managed to turn on the light and open the cabinet. Then he caught sight of his reflection. He gasped in shock and recoiled even as his hand made its way to his face. On one cheek, the three lines had twisted in to something far more sinister, what had been cute was now nothing but an emblem to what lived inside him. Under his eye and upon his cheek lay one thick cruel line, looking like it had been drawn there by some forgetful god who hadn't realized he was no longer painting animals. His other cheek was bare. Naruto reached up and traced the line that seemed to be dividing and moving even as he stared. Once it was complete, he had two lines on his cheek where three had formerly lain. Somehow, it added to his angelic look. Naruto reached for the peroxide, only to note that he no longer felt any pain. Blinking in shock, he looked at his burnt palm only to see it was healed. Hurridely, he pulled the bandages off his ear to find it whole and undamaged.

_**My lord will be perfection in the making. Rest now, I shall teach you all I know in the next years of your life. When you reach the age you become a man, I will make sure you are the most powerful of your age. **_Naruto stared at his reflection in horror.

"What have you done to me?" There was a soft noise as Death appeared behind the small boy. He leaned down, gray eyes twinkling with mirth.

_**No. The question you ask is wrong. The right one is, what have you done to yourself? **_

"What?"

_**You've done yourself a great honor, Naruto, my dearest lord, you are my apprentice in some convoluted sense. I shall do everything in my power to make you great.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside one blond boy's mind a wild fire raged. In the center stood a man of great beauty. His scarlet eyes took in every detail of his jail as the fire around him grew.

_**I'll escape this place one day. And when I do, it'll be you I hunt gods of death. I will enjoy tearing you apart.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There once was a man who sought power. Power to protect himself and those he loved. Power save the woman who cared for him. He made a bargain with the God of Death to do so. The deal backfired and he was killed. Angry at the Death God, he stole his essence and twisted it into a seal. In it, he captured both the monster that sought to destroy his village and a spirit who could care less for his life.

Had he known that the container of the seal would seek the same spirit for power, he would slap his forehead and intone a very, very annoyed 'Oi'. But he did not know.

There was once a boy who sought power from the Death God. In a way, he fell into the same trap as the man who placed him in such a position of power. However, unlike the man who had died, he wouldn't be killed. You see, the Death God wanted a successor, and he had found one. He had found a powerful one. One who'd be able to utilize a demon's power freely, without the taint he himself would catch. He'd found one foolish enough to think that he would be able to rule him.

There once was a boy who knew how to twists deals and bargains. He knew that his only chance would be to grasp at the power he could get. But he lied to the one person who could give him such power. He acted as if he did not want such a thing. While he would not kill others for joy, he would be able to do as he would need to. Few would be able to stop him with the weapons he had.

At least, few would be able to stop him form attaining his goals, however, it looked as if keeping things a secret was out of his hands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he sunk onto his bed. He glared at the offending bug that sat on his bedspread. Sighing softly, he slapped his hand down, crushing the supposedly innocent bystander. Tomorrow, he would be question by his friends. Tomorrow, he would have to tell them about his newest secret; something sure to test their friendship as brittle as theirs was. He could only wonder how it would turn out.

"_Mei?"_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

"_Why do people treat me the way they do?" Purple eyes twinkled merrily by the light of the fireworks._

"_People fear what they cannot understand Naruot. Knowledge is power. Being different is power. Should you ever meet someone else shunned for their uniqueness, befriend them. Never shun them. They will be your greatest ally in life."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, they will be strong. Like you, they will have to deal with cruelty. Strength like that is rare; never let it slip you by."_

Naruto sighed softly. He had a demon to meet.


	6. The Demon Kyuubi

Naruto reached over to pick the Book up. He calmly flipped it open, seeking an empty page blindly. He stopped suddenly. "They're all empty." He shook his head. "I'm an idiot."

"_I'm happy you seem to notice that."_

"I didn't ask you a question."

"_In seeking power from my lord, you have granted me my own power. I need not wait for your idiotic ramblings."_

"That hurt my little feelings. So, I need something from you."

"_I've suspected that boy. Why else would you bother to touch me?"_

"Tell me, how can I meet my subconscious?"

"_It is not your subconscious you wish to meet. Why lie? You wish to meet the Kyuubi."_

"And if I do?"

"_I will tell you how. Should you meditate, you will only meet what lies inside you. Should you call the Kyuubi, he will answer in force. He will pull you down to the place where he resides."_

"So I just call him?"

"_Is that not what I have said?"_

"Thank you then." Naruto shut the book and shoved it to the corner of his bed. "So I just have to call him up." Naruto frowned. "I bet it's a lot easier said than done." He closed his eyes, preparing himself. Naruto frowned and stood, slipping off his bed and running to the bathroom. Climbing into the tub, he sighed. "At least if I pee myself, it'll be in the tub and not on my bed." He chuckled humorously as he closed his eyes once more. Naruto bit his lip before calling out, both aloud and inside his head. "Kyuubi?" _'Kyuubi?'_ There was a soft sound of rushing air. "I know you're there. Come here." _'I know you're there. Come here.'_ The air around him spun, lashing violently. Still feeling the cool ceramic of the tub below him, Naruto called once more. "Come on out you idiot fox!" _'Come on out you idiot fox!!!"_ Naruto covered his ears when they suddenly popped. It felt as if he was being dragged through extreme altitudes.

_**You dare to seek me? To speak my name?**_

"Er….yes?" Naruto cracked open an eye and looked for the person he was talking to. He wished he hadn't. Standing directly across from him was a man to beautiful for words and at the same time, too horrible.

_**How very quaint. So you are my keeper, my little host. I should rip your throat out.**_ Naruto gasped and backpedaled, intent on putting space between them even though a barrier of bars and an overlay of gray chakra kept them apart.

"I..I.." He gulped and gathered what little courage he had. "I wanted to talk to you."

_**For what!? **_The man's sneered. _**To ask my assistance? To beg for me to not keep you as toy the minute you die. I apologize, that's undoable.**_

"No. I-I wanted to ask your counsel." The Kyuubi blinked, shocked.

_**My counsel?**_

"You know the Death God more than I! You know…more than I ever will." The Kyuubi frowned, scrutinizing its host. A smile slowly spread across the red haired man's face.

_**Come closer. I shall give you counsel. **_On shaky legs, Naruto walked towards the cage. The man's smile brightened. He motioned for Naruto to get closer. Naruto followed until he could reach no further. _**You desire my counsel little human, and I shall give it to you. Do not think I do not know your game. **_With a sharp motion, the man had Naruto recoiling; only the filthy gray chakra kept him from running away. _**Counsel? You hope to pit me against a spirit I already hate. You desire power, don't you?**_

"No! I don't! I want only to be able to protect myself!"

_**Silly little mortal. I can see it. I respect those with power. And I shall tell you a secret. The Death God isn't giving you power for your own good. Rather, he seeks to use you for his own gain. He seeks a replacement.**_

"Replacement?"

_**For millennia, a death god will hold on to their positions until someone foolish enough to ask their help comes around. Rarely does it happen in a way that the god can be replaced. Most times, the replacement dies before he can ascend the ranks. Mortals, filthy beings such as you are not meant for the rank of the gods.**_

"If that is true, how could I take his place?"

_**You have me within you. I will be forced to give you my chakra because of these damnable seals, so will the Death God. You will gain the power you so desire. I will give you my counsel. **_The man sneered at the word. _**It will be as you desire.**_

"May I ask your name?" Scarlet eyes narrowed.

_**You aren't worthy of my name. Nor will you ever be. Do not think that I can so easily be befriended. I am not a fool. I would never give you power, but that choice is not in my hands is it? So I will give the power you so desire, if only to ruin you for the God of Death.**_

"If this is how you wish it to be, so be it." The Kyuubi laughed mockingly.

_**You act as if you have any choice in this matter little human. Now leave.**_ Naruto screamed in pain when an enormous pressure built up inside his head. He saw a vision of flames before he passed out. The Kyuubi recalled his chakra, satisfied with his test. While his chakra itself could not touch the boy, the mere presence of it could hurt him. He smiled off into the darkness when a familiar form materialized.

_**What have you done!? You dare to ruin my plans? **_The gray eyed man glared balefully at the demon that stood proudly in the center of his cage. He wanted to growl in frustration when a smirk of pure amusement twisted the Kyuubi's lips. _**I dare.**_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There was once a demon who was infamous for the pranks he caused. He took pleasure in ruining other people's plans. One day, angered that there was not a single person he could not fool, he turned to his more destructive side and began destroying things for the sake of destroying. It did not cause him any pleasure or pain, it simply was. Soon, he forgot that his main purpose was above all to be a trickster. When he finally remembered his place in life, he returned to find that his place had been taken by another trickster. A coyote had stolen his place in the working of things. Angered that the gods would replace him with a beast as low as the coyote, he went on rampage, destroying everything in his path and reveling in the pleasure it caused him. Then one day, whispers on how a mere god's pet could become more reached him. He chased the rumors, seeking out the path to where he too could take up the mantle of a god. Frightened, the gods hid all the paths they could. They would not allow another being of such malicious power into their midst. That was when he heard whispers of a man who was named god. That was when jealousy overtook him and he sought the man out. That was when he was played by a fool by a mere mortal and sent into a trap he could not escape. But the Kyuubi knew how to bide his time and to wait patiently. While he could wreak havoc on so many nations withy a flick of his wrist, his main purpose had always been to trick.  
If there was one thing tricksters did have, it was patience. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto moaned softly as he sat up. He looked around at his dirty surroundings, confused until he realized where he was. Cursing softly, he managed to pull himself out of the tub. When he stood, he keeled over again, his body feeling like it had been fried to a crisp and back. "….Ouch…." Naruto forced himself to his feet. He walked out of the bathroom, slowly regaining feeling in his cramped body parts. Moving to his bed, he collapsed on the lumpy mattress. He wondered vaguely what time it was even as his eyes slid shut.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Shino searched the milling Academy students, searching for the head of white blond hair he had come to associate with Naruto. "Do you see him?"

"I do not." Shino looked down at Shikamaru who was lazing around on the bench. "It would help if you looked as well."

"What about your bugs? Didn't you tag him yesterday?"

"After hearing some rather odd things and transferring it to its partner outside, Naruto discovered my 'bug' and killed it." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't we just go and find him?" Shino smirked.

"You would actually attempt to walk? How surprising."

"Shut up bug boy." Shikamaru sat up. "Let's go before Iruka-sensei realizes that we were even here." Shino nodded as he hopped off the bench. Shikamaru fell back a bit so that he could follow Shino freely, without running into his back suddenly. "Are you sure you know where he lives?"

"Would it be too much of a hassle for you to shut your mouth Shikamaru? You do know that the truant hunters are up and about already? If they see us walking away from the Academy, well, they'll drag us back. That wouldn't do, would it?" Shikamaru's mouth snapped shut. As he followed Shino in silence, he couldn't help but expend the little energy needed to stick his tongue out at the other boy. Five minutes later, and after many twists and turns, the two boys stood by an apartment door.

"Are you sure this is the one Shino?"

"Will you ever not question me Shikamaru?" Shino bit out in an exasperated tone. "I am sure that this is where Naruto lives. If not, please do blame me for my idiocy."

"Who else am I supposed to blame?" Shino smacked Shikamaru's head as he reached up to knock on the door. "Damn it Shino! What the hell was that for?"

"I felt like it." Shino replied passively as he reached past Shikamaru's outstretched hand to knock on the door himself. Shikamaru pressed his ear to the door to hear if any reply came.

"You know, Naruto lives in a crappy area."

"At least he doesn't live in a crappy building." Shikamaru smirked.

"Using my words now Shino?" Shino twitched. He raised his hand and knocked on the door again. There was a vague thump that answered it.

"Naruto?" Shino called. "Are you there?" His question was met with another thump. Bewildered, he looked down at Shikamaru who shrugged. Shino knocked once more. This time, there was no response, no thump, no anything. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is soo troublesome." He kicked the door. He didn't expect it to slam open. Blood shot blue eyes met his as a hand lazily swept away the fall of almost white hair out of said eyes.

"Can I help the two of you?" Naruto leaned on his doorway lazily.

"We did not see you at school."

"I slept the whole day away? Damn!" Shikamaru chuckled.

"No, no. We skipped so that we could see you." Naruto smirked.

"Why Shika! I never knew you loved me so!!"

"You killed my insect." Shino interrupted Shikamaru's reply. "Why?" This time, Naruto lost his smirk. He straightened and turned his back on the two.

"Are you coming in? I'm sure you've told Shikamaru everything." Naruto walked into his apartment, leaving the two to do as they desired. As expected, they followed him in. Shino closed the door before toeing off his shoes an action Shikamaru copied. "When did you tag me?"

"You looked so distressed upon finding that Shikamaru drugged his father into telling you what happened. I was unable to resist temptation."

"I see." Naruto motioned to his table. Contrary to ongoing rumors in the class, he wasn't completely barbaric. He had been denied his wants because Yuka loved luxury. She had squandered the funds on her wants, which included the overly large table and its chairs that used up most of the room in the kitchen. "What did you share with Shikamaru?"

"Most of it." Shino sat on the chair. He glanced over at Naruto to search his face for what he found lacking. He found it seconds later. "What happened to the marks?" Naruto shrugged.

"What do you think?" The pale haired boy opened his fridge and pulled out a jug of water. Setting it on the middle of the table, he pulled out three cups and placed them next to it. "Tell me, what did you hear yesterday? What did your tracker transfer before I killed it?"

"The man. The book. The prison cell." Naruto nodded. He poured himself a cup of water before sitting down himself.

"It all started on the day the Kyuubi attacked this village. The Yondaime sealed him inside a child. I do not know his reasoning or why he chose me. It could have just been chance. I checked once, to see what happened on the day of my birth. It was the day the Yondaime died, the day I was the only child who was born. However, something went wrong with the sealing. Somehow, the Death God he bargained with was twisted into the seal as well. Its chakra was used to insulate the cage of the beast, keeping me farther from the demon. Last week, when Iruka took me away after Sakura hit me, I was contacted by the Death God. He gave me a Book." At this point, Naruto slid of his seat and wandered back to his room. Shikamaru and Shino remained where they sat, an unspoken command keeping them there. Naruto returned with a book tucked under his arm. He climbed back into his seat, placing the book in front of him.

"Is that the book?" Shikamaru perked up at seeing the book being placed in front of them.

"Don't interrupt. The Book was called the Book of Knowledge. It's aptly named. It gives me access to everything ever written in history. All I have to do is ask for it. It won't tell me who my parents are, or anything related to them, but it did tell me of other things. But it had a second purpose, one even darker." Naruto idly opened the Book and thumbed through the pages. "It kills. It takes the souls of those who touch it. Those who are not I." he slammed the Book shut. "Yesterday, I saved your Father from what would have been his death Shikamaru. It is against the law to speak of what I hold within me. Of course, I could possibly be condemning myself to death by speaking of it. But I doubt the Hokage will kill me for it. I'm too _precious_ to lose." Naruto sneered.

"Why do you say that?" Shino asked softly, his mind already calculating possible answers.

"I can make this village greater. After all, shinobi are but tools. I am just in a higher class since I will eventually meet what I hold within. I found that my old caretaker, the woman who was originally sent to make me the ultimate weapon was sent on a suicide mission. She returned alive, but without her mind. I made a deal with Death. I want only to be able to protect anyone else I would ever be able to hold near again."

"Is that all?" Naruto chuckled softly.

"What else did you expect Shino? Me to break down and cry? I am Death's apprentice. The Book can kill. I will become stronger, if only to rescue Mei from the hell she's fallen into." Shino looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. He muttered a soft curse as the kikai within him shuddered in fear.

"What is it?" "Father has come a-calling. He isn't pleased at all." Naruto nodded and slipped off his chair, dragging the book with him. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Is my son here?" Naruto smiled.

"Come to claim him? Be my guest." Naruto let the door swing open. The agitated buzzing of the kikai reached Shino's ears. He stood, his father's presence enough to get him moving.

"Good bye Naruto."

"Mmm-hmmm." As Shino slipped on his shoes, he nearly choked under the anger his father was radiating. As he stood, he caught sight of Naruto's face again.

"Is that the result?" Naruto reached up his free hand to the two marks that were on only one side of his face. His fingers skimmed over it gently.

"Indeed." Shino nodded.

"Shino, out." Shino all but ran out of the house, eager to find a way to ease his father's wrath. "You, I am not angry at you for what you are. I do not keep my son away from you out of fear but rather the stigma that he will bear if continues to associate with you."

"If I told you he came on his own free will, would you believe me?"

"Why shouldn't I? It is only the fact that the Aburame's are not as powerful as other clans that I keep him from you." Naruto nodded, pale bangs shielding his eyes from the taller man.

"I see. Well, good day to you then." Naruto turned away from the door, leaving the bug wielder to close it if he so chose. He returned to the table and sat back into his chair. Shikamaru sat across from him, idly turning the glass in his hands in circles.

"Did my Father really hurt you? I mean, despite the fact that you saved him, was he really so cruel as to wish you dead?" Shikamaru looked away from Naruto as the room fell silent. "You do no-."

"Does it matter what your Father did to me?" Naruto sighed as he stood yet again. He placed the Book on the seat of his chair before walking around the table to Shikamaru's side. Clumsily, unused to any shows of affection, he hugged Shikamaru. "You didn't do it and I am far too used to the way some people treat me to be hurt by his actions." Naruto pulled away with a smirk, hiding his bumbling awkwardness at trying to reassure Shikamaru behind it. "Besides, I at least know for sure that your dad hates my guts and would do anything in his power to see me dead if the Sandaime wasn't protecting my butt." Shikamaru snorted.

"You're so troublesome Naruto. Why couldn't you be normal like the rest of us kids?" The blond looked away, a wistful smile playing about his lips.

"I wouldn't be so damn interesting then, would I?" Shikamaru laughed.

"No, you wouldn't be the Naruto I knew at all."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was two days before anyone saw the blond boy again. He walked into the Academy on that disgustingly cheerful Thursday morning with a scowl that could rival Sasuke's. "I see you've returned to my class Naruto." Naruto smiled brightly.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you for long Iruka-sensei!" Iruka quirked his eyebrow and stared at the child in mild amusement.

"Did the genin catch you again?" Naruto snorted.

"You should ask that question the other way around Sensei. When I left my apartment this morning, there was a kunoichi stuck in one of the several traps around the level I'm in. Poor thing. I would have released her but she was too busy cursing every blond in general to be bothered by little old me." Iruka snorted.

"Go to your seat Naruto. You have a lot of work to catch up on." Naruto nodded as he walked up to his seat. He ignored the questioning looks that were thrown his way as he slipped into his normal seat by the window. When class started, Naruto was staring out of the window, daydreaming of a life he would never have.

_**It would serve you well to listen to this man's ramblings.**_

"I'm sure it would." Naruto murmured under his breath as he turned to follow the lesson his teacher was giving. "But since I have such an informative book, I figured that I need not worry about it."

_**My Book will not be used to t-.**_

"Your book is used the way I want to use it. You missed out on that part."

"Naruto! Since you seem so intent on taking part in this class today, maybe you should answer this question: Which is more important, the mission or your team?"

"Team." Iruka shook his head.

"No. The mission comes first. Your team knows of the sacrifices and the obstacles that could be encountered. Your goal is to complete the mission at all costs." Naruto leaned forward, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"So, you're saying that if one of my teammates were captured and tortured, I should leave them, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"And that it won't hurt the team?"

"Yes."

"Because the mission will be done?"

"Preciscely."

"So what if my team was sent to assassinate the Kazekage, would I leave my teammate there, knowing that their presence would start a war?" Iruka twitched. Seconds later, Naruto ducked under his desk as he was bombarded with a quartet of erasers.

"NARUTO!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK SUCH QUESTIONS!!!???? That isn't part of the lesson you are taught here. You are to be the ninja who would sacrifice everything for their village. So if a teammate is left behind, then, you must leave them."

"I don't believe you Iruka-sensei." Naruto pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I doubt you would leave your teammates to a fate that was less than pleasant. Why teach us to?"

"Because that is the shinobi way!" Iruka yelled, aggravated at his favorite students questions. "That is the way we function. We have no honor to speak of, no morals, no anything to those that look in on us. But within the shinobi community, we know we are honorable. We function to serve, to protect and to destroy; that is our way, our nindo."

"Then your way is stupid." Dismissively, Naruto turned to stare out of his window. For the rest of the discussion, he ignored his teacher.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sasuke stood outside the classroom door, waiting for a certain blond boy to walk out of the room. He didn't have to wait for long. As the tow headed boy exited the class, he all but jumped him. "Naruto! I want to talk to you!"

"Gee…I wouldn't have known." Naruto adjusted his book bag strap. "Lead the way Uchiha-san."

"It's Sasuke."

"I know." Saskue rolled his eyes as he led the other boy down the hallway. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"A lot of things. But wait just a moment." Sasuke cracked open a door and leaned in. Obsidian eyes searched the room before he let the door swing open completely. Naruto followed him into the empty room and shut the door in his wake.

"You know, most people would proclaim this very suspicious Uchiha-chan. Me and you in an empty classroom? How delightfully romantic." Sasuke twitched.

"Are you always this sweet Naruto?" Naruto grinned in response as he set his bag on a desk top wearily. "Sit." Naruto scowled. "Please." Sasuke amended. Naruto sniffed but sat on top of the desk, pushing his bag to the furthest corner.

"What?"

"What happened to you last week?"

"I fainted. Woke up in the hospital with Iruka-sensei hanging over me like a vulture."

"What happened to your hair?"

"Some disease thingy that's supposedly passed down from my father." Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't hurt me, just affects my dashing good looks." Naruto didn't even blink as his too-smooth lie left his lips.

"Where are you getting your power from?"

"Huh?"

"Don't mess with me Naruto! Who's been teaching you? Last week you couldn't hit the target and this week you're perfect? That doesn't happen!" Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk for emphasis. Naruto flinched.

"Can I not practice?"

"You can't excel like that! It isn't normal! You are the dead last of this class. You aren't supposed to excel or do well." Sasuke's eyes gleamed in triumph when Naruto didn't reply. Instead, blue eyes flickered away to stare at the board. "Answer me Naruto, or I swear I'll hurt you. But no matter what, I will find out your secrets." Naruto's eyes flickered back to Sasuke before he stood up.

"I see. You can grow as a ninja, but I cannot. I must remain weak and pathetic." He picked up his bag slowly, carelessly, as if it meant nothing to him. "You are selfish Uchiha-san. I cannot tell you how much this enlightens me. As for the source of my new found power? You are looking at it. I can change, and you better believe it!" Speech done, Naruto exploded into action. Seconds later, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He glared at the floor as Sasuke, held his wrist captive and dug his knee into his back.

"Tell me!"

"Why should I!?" Naruto gritted his teeth as his arms were pulled into a painful area.

"I'll break your arms!"

"Then break them!" Naruto snapped with a ferocity that surprised Sasuke. "In a day or two, I'll be able to use them again thanks to the wonderful medics of this village!"

"Why can't you just tell me Naruto?" Sasuke's grip on his wrists relaxed. "I want only this information so that I can achieve my goals and become stronger than my brother."

"I have told you." Sasuke left Naruto on the ground with a disgusted snort.

"Why do you lie!?" Naruto rolled over and sat up, groping around blindly for his bag. He heard the faint sound of the zip as it was opened by someone who was not him. "Is this what you're looking for? What is it?" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, sending the bag and what it contained flying.

"Don't touch that!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face even as he squirmed to the bag.

"It's in the bag isn't it? Whatever you know, it's in there!" Naruto bit Sasuke in the leg, desperate to gain time. It was then he felt the incoming chill of the Death God.

_**Why do you not let him die? It would be simpler that way. **_

"Shut up! I won't let you kill him!" Naruto managed to grab Sasuke's ankle as he stood and he twisted his arm, sending the boy back to the floor. He struggled to his feet as Sasuke lashed out.

_**Foolish boy, he only will continue to hurt you. Why not end his existence now?**_

"Leave him alone!!!" Sasuke stopped moving when he realized that Naruto was no longer speaking to him. "You can't have his soul! I won't give it to you! You are nothing, nothing without me right now!"

_**Nothing you say? I am the one who brings death to mortals, how is that nothing?**_

"You can't kill him because it isn't his time! You said it! You can't take the souls of the living!" Sasuke sat up, grunting when Naruto pushed him back to the ground and grabbed his wrists. "You can't!"

"Naruto! Who the hell are you talking to!?" Distant blue eyes focused on his face.

"Get out."

"What!? Who the hell are you talking to!?" Naruto crawled to his feet and glared down at him.

"Get out. GET OUT!!!" Startled, Sasuke recoiled. "Now!!! Leave me alone!!" Sasuke was pulled roughly to his feet by the blond. The door slammed open, drawing his attention away from the panting blond.

"What the hell is going on here!!?" Naruto straightened. Without answering, he walked to where his bag lay. Crouching over it, he shoved the Book back into it and zipped it up. "Naruto! Answer me!"

"Ask Sasuke, Iruka-sensei. I'm going home."

"Class has only been dismissed for break. You can't leave now." Naruto slung the bag over his shoulder. He sighed and raised a hand to his face, pushing pale blonde hair out of his eyes.

"If I have it my way sensei, I wouldn't come back at all."

"Sensei! I just wanted to see what was in his bag! He wouldn't let me see!" Sasuke interrupted, his voice annoyed.

"You did what!?" Sasuke frowned. "I want to see what is in the bag he has taken to carrying around."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Iruka pinned Sasuke under a lethal glare. "Are you idiotic? Naruto's business is his own." Iruka turned back to see where Naruto was, only to be met with an empty room. Sighing, he grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of the room, annoyed at his student's abysmal behavior. Three roofs away, Naruto relaxed under the sun and re-shouldered his bag. Content with his exit, he continued on his way to the Hokage's office. Mid-jump, he slipped and fell to the floor. As his breath caught in his throat, and his vision went dark, Naruto faintly heard the wind whistling around him. The sound soon turned into the haunted whispers of the dead. When he regained his vision, he sat up. He was sitting in a familiar room, a place where he had been only once before. He shivered, hugging himself to protect against the cold.

_**I am nothing? You who live for a moment, dare declare me as nothing?**_

"I a-apologize."

_**That is not enough. You knew what you were saying. **_Naruto shivered and turned. Behind him stood the God of Death. Dirty white hair blew over its shoulder, blue lips curled in a sneer and dead gray eyes eternally menacing made his stomach curl into itself. _**You will learn to respect me boy.**_

"But you are not my master! I own you!"

_**Look around, boy. Who is it that answered my call? Who is in my domain?**_

"As soon as I learn to ignore you, I will!!"

_**Fool. You will always come to my place when I call you. **_Naruto gritted his teeth and looked away. Off in the distance, there stood a giant red fire. Naruto blinked and tried to see it better. A dirty white sleeve obscured his view. Annoyed, Naruto twisted to the side to see. And then he smirked.

"Interesting how the place you choose is within my mind." Blue eyes turned sly. "Or is it that you cannot escape the Kyuubi yourself?" Pain lanced through him as the Death God slapped him, throwing his body across a field of gray.

_**You mock me? You dare to mock a person with more power than you? You dare to insult me? **_Naruto looked up from where he had pulled his body to its knees. His gaze rested on the fiery inferno that was the Kyuubi. A slow smile spread across his face as his eyes met cold gray.

"Oh, I dare."


	7. Mortality Lost

Naruto sighed as he sat up. Wearily, he looked around. He sighed with half relief and half disgust as he smelled the surrounding stench of the garbage around him.

"I would fall and land in the trash. Damn Death God. Calls me like I have to answer to him." Naruto slipped off the bag he was on and winced when his arm was cut by glass. "Oh, gross. Now I'm going to need shots." Stumbling slightly, he caught himself on the wall and forced his feet into motion. He made his way to the end of the alley, his feet steadily gaining strength. A wicked smile curved his mouth suddenly. The look on the Death God's face after he had said he dared, it was too precious to ever forget. The smile soon vanished as he recalled the cruel look that appeared on the God's face seconds after he had been brave. He also recalled the pain he had felt when the man had dragged him to the burning fire and threw him into it. He winced when he remembered how the Kyuubi had stared at him, had turned away from him, had let him burn in the inferno that it had created.

"Naruto?" Naruto blinked and looked up; frowning when he realized his vision was fuzzy around the edges.

"Sensei?"

"What are you doing down there?" Naruto grinned.

"What are you doing down here? Don't you have a class to teach?" Iruka grinned, scratching his neck nervously.

"Well, I needed to see if you were alright. And I know you were going to the Hokage, weren't you?" Iruka cast another bemused glance at the alley that Naruto had emerged from.

"I was." Naruto sighed and let go of the wall, smiling when he felt that he had regained all his strength. "Someone needed to talk to me."

"Such as?" Iruka's bemused expression flitted away to something serious. "And you're bleeding. Who did this?" Naruto shook his head.

"Go back to your class Iruka-sensei. I can tell you later." He raised a hand, combing back his pale blond hair. "Besides, you know Sasuke will want to know all about me. You need to be there to smack him over the head so that he learns to respect others." Iruka chuckled.

"As you wish Naruto." Iruka winked. "I'll make sure to use the erasers on him. Go on to the Hokage's office then." Iruka turned and began walking away. Naruto stared at his back in curiosity. He smirked when Iruka stopped.

"What?"

"Will you leave my class?" Naruto frowned.

"I…I don't know. I don't want to risk the lives of my classmates." He reached up, fingering the now familiar straps of his backpack. Iruka's shoulders dropped.

"Oh."

"If I can find another way to keep my book safe, I might give it another chance. If Sasuke will leave me alone, most likely."

"I can never promise you that." Naruto snickered.

"I know." Naruto looked away from his teacher, feigning disinterest. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be busy later." Naruto nodded.

"I see."

"I can take some time off and meet you at the ramen stand."

"Really!? I mean, that will be fine." Iruka snorted, suppressing his laughter.

"I'll see you then." Iruka vanished off, returning to his class. Naruto smiled softly as he teacher fled. Sometimes, it still amused him over how awkward their relationship was. As teacher and student, they had no odd silences or awkward beats of time. As friends, awkward silences seemed to fill most of their time. However, the silence was never real because he would chatter on about nothing. Naruto jumped up, bouncing between the two buildings to return to the top. Then, the ten year old boy continued on his original path to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there any reason you are here, again, Naruto?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow and sat in the chair he always used.

"Can I not visit a friend Old Man?"

"Not when the visit falls during Academy hours. What is it?" Naruto tossed his bag across the room, letting it slide under the Hokage's desk.

"The bag is useless if someone is nosy enough to dig into it. I refuse to be the one to blame for the death of Sasuke Uchiha." The Sandaime leaned forward.

"Please, tell me more." Naruto leaned back in his chair as a wicked smile appeared.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. What do I get for telling you?" The Sandaime frowned.

"You don't get anything Naruto."

"And that's it, that's the problem. I get nothing. I get nothing for what I can tell you. What is the point then?"

"You are walking a thin line there Naruto. Black mailing me is not something you wish to do." Naruto looked down to hide his smile.

"But I am doing it, aren't I?" Blue eyes lost their focus as the chased invisible lines across the wooden floor. "I want things in return for my help."

"Get out." Blue eyes looked up, clashing with brown.

"I could tell you anything with the help of my Book. Who else can tell you anything you desire?" The third Hokage frowned.

"Get out." Naruto stood up.

"It's a simple request. In return for information, I ask for trivial things. Another way to carry my Book, a private teacher so that I won't have to go to the Academy. Maybe a small stipend. All of these things you can grant easily."

"Get out!" Naruto stood and strode to the desk.

"I could tell them you know. Tell your village how you send a woman on a suicide mission when you found out that she was growing too close to the demon brat."

"Why would they care? You are nothing to them." Naruto smiled. This was a side of the man he never saw but knew existed. "They hate you, despise you and that stigma carried over onto a woman who could dare to love you."

"Yes, but she was beautiful and loyal. It is not the civilians that I would tell. It's your shinobi." The Sandaime stood, slamming his palms on the desk angrily.

"How dare you!? How dare you threaten me with the woman I would save if I could!?"

"But you can't! You can't save her." Naruto's voice fell to a whisper. "She returned with no mind, a victim to a selfish leader. She's forced to be isolated, her mind gone, memories of her family destroyed. Does her brother know she survived? Did you tell anyone that you hid her away when you found that even though she lost her mind she could still function enough to return to the village where her loved one lives?" The man paled. Naruto turned his back to the Hokage and walked back to his chair. He sat in it, blue eyes staring at the ground once more. "Do you still want me to leave?" Naruto listened to the wood that creaked under the assault of the old man's strength.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I've told you already."

"I can't give you that."

"Then I shall tell you nothing. I am tired of this. Tired of being used." Naruto stood once more. "I'll see you later then." Naruto moved to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" There was a thump as the bag was tossed at the boy. "If I didn't know better, I would believe that was assassination attempt. But you aren't that stupid are you?"

"No, but you are." The door slammed shut behind the blond haired boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two years, two years after he had been granted a book that killed, two years after he had won a small war, two years when he had been given what he wanted in exchange for tidbits of information. It had also raised his status among the class. No longer was he the idiot who knew nothing, now he was the smart boy who simply could care less.

"Naruto!!!"

"Shino?" There was a thump as the two boys were sent flying.

"Idiot! I told you not to goad Iruka-sensei into lacing the field with mines! But noooo, you wanted to prove your worth!!" Naruto smiled brightly, brushing pale bangs out of his face.

"Awww Shino, I never knew you cared."

"If our team gets caught, I'll kill you!!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Setting up camp."

"Type?"

"Ninja wire. Trees. Same old." Naruto nodded.

"Let's go." Shino rolled his eyes as he stood. Then he frowned when he realized his sunglasses had been broken.

"That was my last pair Naruto!" Naruto blinked, hand freezing at where it had been busily feeling for his scrolls.

"And? Scared of some fan girls? Just because you have pretty eyes doesn't mean they'll fall all over you. I mean, look at me! They still hate me." Shino snorted.

"The disgusting attitude of yours chases them away."

"Gee Shino, I thought we had a great relationship going."

"I like females Naruto. But if you're so bent on having a male partner, I'm sure Kiba would love you." Naruto shook his head.

"You're twisted you know that?" Naruto stood. Together, they fled the field, leaving no sign that they once stood there except for the giant crater that waited. "Which way?"

"South." Shino leapt deftly over a tree branch, catching the next and tossing his body under it, curling into a roll. Naruto followed him. Minutes later, they stood in the center of a clearing.

"Did he put the opening on the edge like usual?"

"No. This time he put it dead center. You taught him well enough Naruto." Shino leapt up, disappearing in a glimmer of chakra. Naruto followed. North of their location and inn the watch tower, Iruka stood, monitoring his students as they worked. At the moment, all of his teams had been spotted and he had written down the general location of their campsite. As always, Naruto and his team had vanished. He really needed to learn how they managed to do that. Sasuke was moving east, aiming for the giant explosion that was sure to signify Naruto's handiwork; at least in his mind. He was using his team to his advantage. With Hinata's eyes and Kiba's nose, he was trying to hunt the elusive blond. Turning his binoculars, he spotted Sakura and Ino dragging the unwilling Chouji behind them as they stalked Sasuke. Iruka sighed. The point of the game was to find whose team was best suited for each other as well as seeing who could follow mission rules. At the moment, only Shino's team had passed. Sakura's team had failed the moment that they pursued Sasuke. Iruka turned to his assistant.

"Mizuki."

"Yes Iruka?"

"Deliver the flags to the teams."

"All of them?"

"No, to the ones I like." Mizuki flinched. "Are you stupid?" It was one of the things Konoha had to prove that the demon brat corrupted. Iruka had gone from sweet to tart in a matter of months, right after his student's sudden blondness. Mizuki nodded and picked up the bag holding the scrolls.

"As you wish Iruka." He jumped off the edge of the tower, vanishing into the forest.

Down below, Naruto stood balanced on one of the many thins strings that made up their camp. Instead of the usual tightly woven mat in the center, it was off to the side.

"Am I good or what?"

"I taught you the concept you lazy bum. But this is…satisfactory. I like the genjutsu you weaved through it." Shikamaru snorted.

"As you've said, your concept." Shikamaru walked towards him, balancing on the string of wire.

"Alarms?"

"Perimeter trips like usual. A couple exploding trips where Sasuke will be heading from."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." Naruto smacked Shikamaru's head.

"You didn't do the trees?"

"I did the damn trees!"

"You didn't say so!"

"Yes I…nevermind."

"Thought so." Shikamaru pouted.

"You are mean." Naruto grinned.

"I make it a habit." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at his friend. Somewhere over the two years since his friend had made a deal with a demon and a god, the two marks had changed. One was jagged and red, resembling the fire it was born from. The other was cool and gray. His eyes were still the warm blue they had always been, but Shikamaru had seen them become so empty that it chilled him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Naruto nodded and looked away.

"Mizuki is coming."

"For?"

"Most likely the flags." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can I get a more than a one word answer?"

"I gave you that."

"You know what I mean!"

"Who holds the flag?"

"Who cares Naruto?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"I love you too Shikamaru, but Shino's professed his undying love for me already."

"What!?" Naruto smiled wanly when Shikamaru stared at him in open mouthed surprised. Until he realized that Naruto was joking. "You're a bastard."

"Wouldn't know if I was. I never knew my father." Naruto smirked in response when Shikamaru flipped him off. The duo made their way back to the woven mat, sitting on the mesh as the wind blew the trees around them. "Who do we go after?"

"Hiroroshi Katsugaya."

"Oooh, that will be fun!!!" Shino snorted at Naruto's response.

"Which part will be fun? That team is well formed."

"So you're saying we aren't Shino? Gee, here I was thinking I had it all worked out."

"Shut up Naruto." Naruto pouted. "And don't even bother doing that." Naruto sighed.

"That hurts Shino, right here." He placed his hand over his heart.

"I thought you no longer had one." Naruto winced as he straightened.

"That was cruel and unnecessary. You know what happened. You know what he thought."

"You let him crush you."

"What would you have me do!? Resist? Do you know who was to die that night? Do you!?" Shino's hazel eyes flashed.

"No one asked you to save my father. No one asked you for anything Naruto. It was your choice."

"And yet I gave away something important to me for you. Did you ever understand that I cared for my friends? Did you ever understand how I care for them?"

"No, and I never wish to." Naruto smiled.

"And that's the point." Naruto's eyes went deadly blank. "You don't understand. Even lacking the things that I once had, I still would sacrifice it all over again." Naruto walked to the edge of the mat. Around him, cool gray fog rolled in. Knowing what it was, Shino and Shikamaru stumbled back. "I'm going to take a walk, kill some forest animals, enjoy your night." Naruto leapt off the edge of the mat at the exact moment the fog increased. It hugged the ground, rolling out into the forest. Shikamaru glared at Shino.

"What the hell Shino? You know how that bothers him! He gave up mortality for you!"

"That isn't such a great sacrifice Shikamaru. Many people would love to be immortal." Shikamaru snorted.

"Yes, but they don't think of the consequences do they? And in this case, Naruto paid more than you'll ever realize. Don't you get it? The moment he gave up mortality is around the time that gray fog would appear. The same fog that kills! Can't you see what he's becoming!?"

"No. He's Naruto. He always will be Naruto."

"And you're a fool." Shikamaru stared down into the dense fog below him. Something flew out of the fog and he caught it reflexively. He sighed in relief when he realized his gloves had saved his life. "Damn you Naruto! You know you aren't supposed to do that!"

"You're wearing the damn gloves so shut up. We have red flag this game. We can't attack first."

"I hate when that happens." Down below, Naruto chuckled as the fog around him dissolved.

"Once attacked we continue the original plan. Hopefully, Sasuke also has a red flag."

"Mizuki probably gave him green."

"Great." Shikamaru snickered at Naruto's disgruntled voice.

"Go on Naruto. You know if you hold back to long it explodes." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll be able to control it soon." With that, Naruto ran off, retracing the steps that he and Shino had run earlier. He ran until he hit an area that no one would ever willingly camp. It was a large empty field. Once there, Naruto sank to his knees. He sunk into his mind, aware of the menacing red fog that had surrounded him. Unlike the gray one, this one didn't kill it merely maimed and burned.

_**Using powers that don't belong to you once more?**_

"Yes. Not my fault though. I was annoyed."

_**Ahhh…most people kill their so called 'friends' when their annoyed. I understand how you humans work now.**_

"I did not come for you Kyuubi."

_**You came for the God? He will not help either.**_

"I know that. You both are useless to me unless it is to hurt me in the way of your choosing. I understand that."

_**It is good that you do. Why are you here?**_

"I wished for peace."

_**The why the hell would you come to this place?**_ Naruto chuckled.

"I am going further down." Naruto closed his eyes, ignoring the scarlet eyes of the demon. He felt it when he fell through, falling even deeper into his mind, to a place where no one was able to disturb him. It was also a place where dormant powers lay. When Naruto opened his eyes, he sighed into the gray fog that surrounded him. He hated it; he hated what he was becoming. Slowly, he pushed through the fog, searching for the box that would hold the fog in. He found it easily. He closed it with a snap, smiling as the fog vanished. Naruto wandered around the empty space aimlessly. He didn't want to leave yet. It would mean facing Shino again, seeing a friend that didn't appreciate the sacrifice he made. The boy brushed his blonde hair back, annoyed. Sighing, he went back up to the near surface, answering the constant call of a man he had sworn to not bow to.

_**You came.**_

"Would you rather I ignore you again?" Naruto opened his eyes to stare up at a god he once was scared of. The death god sighed.

_**Ever since you stole some of my strength with the help of that mongrel, you ignore me at will. How can you treat a master so?**_

"You are not my master, I no longer need to answer to you."

_**Disgusting brat.**_

"I know. Is there anything else you wish to tell me? Or can I leave now?"

_**Go away.**_

"As you wish, sir." Naruto bowed, a mocking smile playing about his lips. "But first, I wish to speak to the Kyuubi." Naruto straightened and walked by the god in the dirty white.

_**Bastard child!!!!**_

"As you well know, I don't know who my parents are, therefore, you could tell me and we could settle this senseless dispute." Naruto continued walking, ignoring the cold chill of the angered death god. "You taught me too much too quickly. I don't fear you."

_**I see that now. **_Naruto chuckled at the exasperated voice of the god of death.

"Too bad you didn't see that then." He left the god to sulk in silence. Naruto walked the rest of the way to the Kyuubi's cage.

_**What is it now?**_

"I merely wished for a companion. One that would not sulk over their stolen powers or malign me for giving away my mortality for naught."

_**So you would come to me? **_The Kyuubi snorted. He pulled a strand of red hair around his finger as his eyes narrowed on the sight of the serene blond. _**What is it that you want?**_

"Counsel?"

"_**As you wish.**_

"Was I a fool for giving away my mortality?"

_**You are asking me that? I would kill my mother to become a god. Why would I not give up my mortality, if I was mortal?**_

"You suck as counsel, do you know that?" The Kyuubi smiled.

_**I hate you. I hate everything about you. You come to me, complaining that you've lost your mortality, that you're on your way to be a god and you believe that I will care?**_

"That's what makes it fun to parade beneath your nose." Naruto grinned. "Besides, ever since I became less than mortal, you began to at least stand my presence. At least, until you found out why I gave up that particular battle."

_**You were a fool. It disgusts me to no end that you sacrificed yourself for another person.**_

"I know." Naruto smiled when the Kyuubi snarled. "I'm going now. Farewell." Naruto closed his eyes as the familiar heat of the demon's chakra rolled over him in an angry wave. "You don't scare me much anymore. I've already realized that without mortality, my soul isn't yours to toy with." With that, he left his mind, the place which was not even his own. He opened his eyes to see the last vestiges of red fog fading away. Naruto pushed himself to his feet and turned around.

"You know, isn't this cheating?"

"I came to see if you were okay. You know what that fog does."

"As does everyone in the class sensei. They know that I supposedly from some lost bloodline that deals in poison. I doubt they'd risk touching the fog again any time soon. Not after the first time it blew up in class." Iruka winced. He did not like remembering the day that Naruto had choked them with the fog. The boy had been asleep when it had surrounded him before rolling down into the class and all but killing them.

"Where is your team?"

"Somewhere out there." Naruto smiled brightly and stood, his fingers automatically seeking a dirty scroll.

"Do you bring that thing everywhere? No one can get in except you. I mean, what's the point?" Naruto leaned forward.

"I make sure that I don't cause unnecessary deaths. It is the way I work now. You know that." Naruto grinned. "Besides, ever since I found a way to carry it without having to lug that stupid bag around and without it magically unsealing itself from normal sealing scrolls, well, I'd hate to lose such a precious object of power."

"The one you stole?"

"Eh, no one misses it. No one knew how to use it really or even understand its full potential."

"Like you do?"

"As I do." Naruto shrugged. "The Book is useful to me. You can't expect me to tell everything that it teaches me. That would be stupid."

"And you are anything but, huh?"

"Yep." Naruto grinned. "Besides, if I had not the Book, I would have never had found a way to help you spy on the woman of your dreams." Iruka blushed.

"Naruto!! Shut up!!!"

"What? It's not my fault that you love the ramen chef's daughter. But it is obvious, I mean ramen everyday sensei? Suspicious much?" Iruka grabbed at the twelve year old, pulling him closer.

"Don't you dare tell."

"I won't." Naruto smirked and pulled away from his teacher. "It'll take away any leverage I have on you." Wit that, Naruto ran away, expecting retaliation from his sensei. He was followed by the sounds of his teacher's laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke cursed as yet another trail proved false. He was searching for the elusive blond who willingly wore white when all others chose darker colors. Of course, he didn't know that Naruto had been forced to wear white, to signify to those who would never know that he was the apprentice of a god. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of the places where Naruto would be. In two years, he and Naruto had become bitter rivals. Most people in the class could see that the rivalry was one sided, but Sasuke didn't care to acknowledge that one little fact. In his eyes, Naruto was a coward too weak to prove that he could and would be crushed by someone better than him. Behind him, Hinata frowned. She already hated her team. On one hand, she had Kiba, who wasn't as bestial as his looks would lead you to believe. He and Akamaru had been quietly conversing ever since the mission had begun. She still laughed when she remembered what lengths Naruto had gone to to make it seem as if Kiba was gay. Of course, the Inuzuka boy had done everything in his power to make Naruto look like he was into his sensei. It had worked for a time, until they caught Naruto teasing Iruka over a mysterious woman he had gone out with. Hinata sighed and cast a glance at Sasuke. She didn't hate him, but she couldn't understand his obsession with Naruto. It was a running gag that Sasuke really was gay, but seeing as Sasuke much rather crush Naruto beneath his feet, he was actually free of that joke.

But then…people always said that the thinnest line was between love and hate. Maybe Sasuke did like Naruto, but that would never ever be proven. Besides, Sasuke had actually gone out with a girl…which was a big surprise. Even bigger was the girl he had chosen to go out with. Or at least, that's what most people believed. The truth in what Hinata could see was because the girl was of common descent and wouldn't have a bloodline to damage the precious Sharingan.

Hinata snorted. Precious Sharingan her ass, Sasuke would eventually marry someone influential as befitting his ever so lordly stature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a boy who made a deal with two devils. Most people would shun him for the power he would gain; others would fear him because of what he would become.

The boy had set a path in motion but never seemed to follow it. He seemed to lean towards either devil at a given moment. At one time, he would be seen serving the God of Death, pleasing the long jaded soul. At other times he would be serving the trickster of legend, wreaking havoc on the village he lived in.

But there was an unseen consequence to his actions. Far above, in worlds and places unseen, unexplored, the gods looked down and feared.

This boy could be their destruction. Within him, he held all the malevolence of the Kyuubi and all the power of a god that gave death. They could not let him live freely in the world. Whispers abounded as the highest gods sat in council. Whispers of a nameless horror that would be unleashed upon a single human boy. A beast that had not seen the light of day every since it destroyed worlds. This was a beast that was created simply for bloodshed and hatred. This beast was the god of war. But unlike his counterparts, he wasn't humanoid, nor was he beastly. He was and he wasn't.

But there were other whispers flowing through the world as well. Whispers of a rising rebellion. Rumors of gods that were not pleased with the council's choice.

But down on his world, oblivious to the far off whispers of others who planned his fate, the boy lived and thrived. He survived in a world he would never truly love. He continued bargaining and winning the fight against the beings he stole from. He fought to gain power so that he could save Mei, the first woman who ever showed him love. He learned to not fear a god of death. He learned how to disrespect the Kyuubi. He began to show signs of powers that were never meant to lie in mortal hands.

He proved that even he would be a formidable foe to beings of power. Gods who brought winter and summer, storms and draughts, they feared this little boy who had not even seen the things they had.

And so the god of war was released. The boy would remain oblivious. A war had begun, with him in the center of it. But one could only wonder if the boy was truly oblivious to the world around him.

His knowledge would soon be tested.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay you people with the reviews….well a coupla people with the reviews. It is not a flaw if Naruto doesn't get into a relationship. I have no idea if I want to put him in a relationship. Right now, it doesn't fit in. He's ten-twelve and he's learning to handle powers that no one is even supposed to control, with a plotting death god in his head and a demon who isn't exactly friendly in there as well. **

**Soooooo….no Naruto isn't gay. No offense. He isn't asexual...no offense… As of now, he's just disinterested with girls and the whole love thing in favor of supposedly higher goals.**

**Peace love and happiness…..**

**-Dream Hime**


	8. Silent Stories

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto jerked awake. He sat up, looking around. Across from him, Shikamaru sat at the edge of the net, keeping watch. Behind him, Shino slept on.

"_Naruto?"_ Naruto grit his teeth and lay back down. "_Naruto? Have you forgotten what I have told you?" _

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto blinked and looked up. "I'm fine Shikamaru. Is it time to change already?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"What woke you?"

"I thought I heard someone call me." Naruto yawned. "I was wrong."

"Oh. Sleep then. Your time on watch is in a couple of minutes." Naruto nodded and rolled onto his stomach. He closed his eyes as the faint smell of spice filled his senses.

"_I'll always be here Naruto. But you must learn to do things on your own."_

"_I already know how to Mei! I know how to cook and clean! But I can't go out there on my own." Naruto flung his hand in the direction of the door for emphasis. "They hate me for something I do not know of."_

"_Then let them hate! Why must you care about fools below you?" Violet eyes glittered with anger. "Be above them if that will soothe your soul. Don't give in to their hatred though."_

"_Then what do I give them?"_

"_Your contempt." Mei kneeled in front of the small boy and grabbed his chin. "They deserve nothing more."_

"_And what if I find someone who can deserve more?"_

_Mei kissed his forehead gently. "Then do everything in your power to keep them safe." She pulled away and stood. _

"_When will you return?"_

"_After the Hokage is done. You know I only go to hear what the others say about you. I can't make you too strong or they'll notice. I can't make you too smart or they'll fear." Naruto nodded. "Chin up. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto nodded again and then forced a smile onto his face. Mei never noticed it was false as she left through the window. The small blonde made his way to his room to get dressed. He left the apartment ten minutes later, gripping the basket he would use to carry whichever groceries he could buy home. When he returned an hour later, he had only a few limp vegetables to prove that he had even left the house. Naruto chopped them into small pieces and turned on the stove. He placed a pan on the fire that was filled with water. _

_Four hours later, Naruto Uzumaki sat staring across the table at the place his caretaker was supposed to be. In front of him, his soup had gone cold. Naruto stood with a sigh and left his bowl at the table. Mei would find the evidence of his disappointment in her when she reached home later._

_It was three days later before he admitted to himself that she had left him like everyone else._

Naruto sighed softly. He closed his eyes once more and simply meditated; knowing what would happen if he let his feelings crop up once more. At the edge of the mat, Shikamaru relaxed and heaved sigh as he stared of into the dark. He heard a soft thump that signified one of their traps had gone off and he stood. He felt rather than heard his other two team members stand.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know Shino. It's too troublesome to figure it out now."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Lazy ass bum."

"Why thank you. Are we staying or moving?"

"Stay. If attacked first, we get to attack others." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. "Besides, I'm sure Naruto has some new trick that he's wanted to try out."

"I do not!" Naruto smiled slyly. "I already tried it out, so hah!"

"What did you do?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "I'm not telling you!!"

"Naruto, if it's something dangerous, I'm going to kill you."

"As if you're lazy ass would be able to work up the strength. Besides," Naruto continued airily. "It's not like pepper spray in a highly condensed form could do anything to anyone, right?" Shino and Shikamaru shook their heads slowly, pitying the poor team that had set off the trap. "Besides, you know that was probably Sasuke, Kiba and Hina-. Crap, poor Nata is being choked as we speak." He paused thoughtfully and then shrugged. "Maybe I didn't overbalance the chemicals too much this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto smiled brightly at Shino. "I'm not telling you!!" Naruto cackled madly as he walked back to where he had been resting.

Shikamaru sighed softly as he peered out into the darkness. "I'm going to go see who it was. That way, if Hinata was caught in the crossfire I can at least save her from whatever havoc you've wrought."

"Me? Havoc? Never!!" Naruto called back from his place. Shikamaru twitched, firmly resisting the urge to pummel the blonde boy into the ground. Naruto sighed comically. "Fine, fine. I guess we could go save them. It won't hurt anyone except us if it's Sasuke we save after not wanting to run into him." Shino let out a snort when Naruto flipped over. "Let's get this over with." Shikamaru heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes upwards. Then he frowned. He had a faint feeling that gods weren't the people to go to for help anymore. Naruto slipped off the edge of the woven mat before the other two followed him.

"Which way?"

Naruto grinned brightly as he led the way towards his traps. After five minutes he stopped inches away from swirling fog.

"Naruto….."

"Yes Shino dearest?"

"What is that?"

"The perpetual fog? The swirling mist?" Naruto's bright blue eyes flickered in Shino's directions. "You've seen it before. Don't ask silly things."

Shino frowned. "Your fog is deadly."

"This isn't my fog Shino. Do you think I would let that loose on people carelessly? I do all in my power to restrain it. Don't belittle me." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't appreciate it."

Shino snorted and looked away. Shikamaru sighed. "Shino….."

"I apologize for my rash judgment. I should not have implied that you would ever harm Hinata."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged. "Don't follow me. I will get Hinata out of the fog. The chemicals are highly unbalanced and bound here by my chakra."

"Will Hinata be alright?" Shikamaru asked softly as Naruto moved closer to the fog.

Naruto flashed him a bright smile as he stepped into the fog. "If she remembers anything after this, I'll tell her you care." Shikamaru blushed bright red as Naruto's chuckles surrounded him almost mockingly.

"I do not! Girls are troublesome!" Shino laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least he doesn't say he loves you every ten seconds." Shikamaru smiled at the disgruntled voice of one of his best friends. "It couldn't worse than that. And too make matters worse, ever since he gained power, my kikai are almost drugged between fear and euphoria."

Shikamaru smirked. "It must be hard to be attracted to a male's chakra."

"It's not hard. It's horrifying. I am often forced to wonder what will happen when we reach an age where my kikai are supposed to find me the woman I will marry. Wouldn't it be delightful if they were already addicted to Naruto's chakra by then?"

Shikimaru frowned. "Would that happen?"

"My father is trying to keep me from remaining on this team."

"Aww…that hurts Shino!!" Shino and Shikamru's heads jerked in the direction of Naruto's wounded voice. He was holding Hinata in his arms and the Byakugan wielder's eyes were closed and her lips terribly blue.

"What's in that bomb again?"

"Pepper spray, dry ice for effect so I'll know where it is though it won't affect me and some liquid nitrogen. Will you not stay on this team Shino? Do you loathe me that much?" Shino bit his lip behind the collar of his jacket. But even that small hesitation was taken the wrong way. "Am I truly that disgusting to be around?" Naruto shifted Hinata's weight in his arms and then leapt away.

Shikamaru made a small sound of protest before he rounded on Shino. "What the hell? Shino!" Shino's jaw clenched. "Damn it. Why would you go and do that!?"

"I did nothing!"

"And that's the damn problem!"

"Why are you so enamored with him Nara!? Can't you see he isn't the same as the beginning? Ever since that day, he's never been the same!"

Shikamaru sighed softly. "No Shino, he's been the same. Maybe it is you who have changed."

"Have I? Or is it you that has changed with him?"

Shikamaru's eyes were disconcertingly cold. "Is it truly that awful if I have? Naruto needs us more than ever. And look at what you're doing to him. He has no heart you say, but it hurts when you say things that would hurt anyone. He has no emotions but yet, he can still joke with us, with you." Shikamaru leapt away quickly, not waiting for a reply. The kikai within Shino buzzed, agitated since he was angry. He sighed and jumped off into a different direction. He stopped a mile away and sat on a branch. He closed his eyes, resting against the scratchy bark of the tree.

"_Shino!" Naruto ran into the room, his too blonde hair tousled. He was half dressed and clutching the Book in a white-knuckled grip._

"_What is it Naruto?"_

_The blonde boy shifted his weight, fidgeting, uncomfortable when he realized he had burst into Shino's room uninvited. "Where is your father?"_

"_Father is away on a reconnaissance mission Naruto." A smirk found its way to his lips. "Why? Here to do something he won't like?"_

"_You know he thinks I'll ruin your name Shino." Blue eyes stared blankly at the wall._

"_I apologize. It was not as comedic as I thought it would be."_

_Naruto nodded slowly. "Tell me, is your father with an Inuzuka and a man named Nanashi Mitsuru?" _

_Shino frowned. "Why?"_

"_Is he?"_

"_I believe he is." Naruto paled as he slumped to the floor. "What is it Naruto?"_

"_He's been pushing me lately, you know? Said that I wasn't a worthy apprentice because I'm mortal. He can't teach me how to control death if death itself can touch me."_

"_What does this have to do with my father?"_

"_Is it wrong of me to let him die so that I can remain myself?" Naruto stared at the ground blankly. "Is it wrong to want to remain out of the death god's hands?" _

_Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder, his nails digging into the cool skin. "What are you prattling on about?"_

"_Nothing Shino. Absolutely nothing." He looked up, his eyes catching Shino's. "Would you hate me should I change?"_

"_I would never hate you Naruto. Far too many people hate you already." Naruto stood and pushed Shino's hand off his shoulder. The bug wielder winced when he saw that Naruto's shoulder was bleeding. "Are you okay?" Naruto stared at him blankly. Shino frowned and repeated his question. "Are you okay Naruto?"_

_Naruto smiled softly trying to calm his worried friend. "I'm just fine Shino. I was wrong to come her unannounced. I'll go now. You said I hurt you with my chakra sometimes. I'll go now."_

_Shino frowned. "Are you sure you are okay Naruto?"_

"_Yes. I'm okay." He smiled softly, but there was something disconcerting in his eyes. There was a level of resignation he'd never witnessed on his friend before._

"_Are you certain?"_

_Naruto made an annoyed sound as he turned. "I'll see you later Shino." Shino nodded as Naruto left him. _

_When he didn't see Naruto for a week, he worried, but not too much. Naruto had disappeared more often, ever since the Book and the Bargain had been made. When two weeks passed, it was only then he allowed himself to worry. Both he and Shikamaru went to his home in search of him. What they found was something they never wished to see again. Naruto sat in a circle drawn with blood. The Book lay in its own circle that interlocked with his. There were odd marks on the ground and even worse were the ones they saw running over his body. _

"_Naruto?" The blonde stiffened in surprise. Shino frowned. Ever since the Bargain, Naruto had become harder and harder to surprise._

"_Go away." Shino reacted automatically, jumping over the circle to face his friend his listless voice scaring him more than anything. To his surprise, Naruto dropped his head, making sure eye contact wouldn't happen. _

_Shikamaru landed next to him softly and stopped himself from reaching forward. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm quite fine. Now go. I wish to be alone."_

_Shikamaru knelt next to the circle and then bent to look at it. "This blood is old."_

"_I know."_

"_What did you kill to draw this? Ten sheep and a sparrow?"_

"_Why bother with those worthless creatures?"_

"_Is this yours Naruto?"_

"_Who else's would it be?" _

"_Would you look at me, please?" The room was silent; not even their breathing was enough to break the ghastly pall that had overtaken them. Slowly, Naruto looked up. Shikamaru gasped when his eyes connected to Naruto's. He fell backwards, reacting with an instinctive fear._

_Naruto chuckled dryly. "Scared Nara? He assured me that it wouldn't be too bad of a change. Fair trade and all that ya'know? A soul for a soul, that sorta thing."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_A soul for a soul." Naruto shrugged. His hands let go of his knees and he leaned forward, idly scraping the dried blood off of the floor. But then it started to ooze again, the dried marks suddenly fresh and wet. There was a sudden burst of sound and then all was silent. Until a voice no live person should hear shivered through the air._

_You have become my true apprentice boy. You are to follow my directions. _

_Naruto smiled softly. "Don't you feel it? I did more than accept you. Tell me, are these bonds supposed to be renewed when you call?" There was a blast of cold air that chilled Shino._

_What have you done boy?_

"_Something that should have been done a while ago. Kyuubi told me about it. He said that when I took on your apprenticeship for real, there would be a moment where I could steal the power I felt like. Guess what we did?" Naruto finished with a sing-songy voice._

_You ungrateful bastard child! How dare you!? You had no right!_

"_I did what I must do. Now run along, I have work to do." The room fell silent again as the chill vanished._

"_N-N-Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Shino and Shikamaru. He ignored Shikamaru._

"_He was going to kill your father to spite both you and I. He said that you made me weak. To destroy us both, he sent your father to his death. I took his death upon myself Shino. I want him to live, to see that I am not only a stain upon this village."_

"_What?"_

"_I gave my life for his Shino. But now, now I can't die." Naruto looked up completely, this time, staring at the far wall. Shino found himself wanting to touch Naruto's cheek. His hesitance and longing combined was interpreted as something else. "Do I disgust you that much Shino? Are we not friends?"_

"_Can I cross the line?" Naruto blinked and stared down at the now dry blood line. _

"_Of course you can." Shino stepped over the line. Seconds later, he punched Naruto. The boy slid back, across the circles lines._

"_Idiot! What the hell have you done!? What are those markings on your face? What do they mean!?"_

_Naruto looked up blankly, not even touching his face. "I thought you would appreciate it."_

"_What the hell have you done!?"_

"_I've done nothing but the best for you." Shino strode forward only to be stopped short by his friends empty eyes. "I've given up everything for you. Will you not accept this?" Shino spun and ran to the window, leaving before he fully understood the quiet horror Naruto had wrought on himself. Later that night, his Father returned, completely mystified. Apparently, the team had been ambushed and outnumbered. Each of them had fallen to the ambush from chakra exhaustion. Shino's father himself had fallen to a mortal wound combined with that chakra stress. They had woken up, expecting to be in enemy hands for torture; instead, they found themselves surrounded by dead nins. Shino's father had not a single wound on him where others were bruised and scratched. Only then did the full impact of Naruto's sacrifice hit him. His father was alive and Naruto was basically a soulless boy walking. Had he not been as good at holding in emotions as he was, he would have been violently ill right then and there. Instead, he was faced with the prospect of living in guilt, knowing what his friend had done and being unable to save him from his personal hell. He'd had enough presence of mind to excuse himself and walk up to his room. Then he had released his kikai, letting them buzz around his room to find their hive. After, he had walked into the bathroom and mentally blocked his mind from his kikai. And only then did he slide to the floor and cry._

Shino opened his eyes slowly. He stood, slowly turning in the direction that Naruto and Shikamaru had gone. He leapt off in that direction, his thoughts still tumbling through his head. He hated Naruto and loved him. The blond had saved his father at the cost of his life. Yet, Shino felt pulled into the role of being grateful. He couldn't explain it, but the looks Shikamaru gave him made him feel lower than trash. Naruto didn't care, another reason Shino despised him. He had forced him into this place. A place where he couldn't find words to express his gratitude and simultaneously express his hate. Shino paused with his run, stopping to run his hand over his face. He knew he was being pathetic, but sometimes, sometimes he wished Naruto had died when he switched souls. It would have been much easier on him then. But even as he thought it, he felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was that shallow. Slowly, he restarted his earlier motions, landing softly on the tree branches. He made his way back to camp to find Hinata sitting in Naruto's bedroll, the blonde's outer white shirt on her slim form. She smiled when he appeared.

"Shino! I wondered where you were!"

"I was checking the perimeter."

Hinata nodded, easily accepting his answer. "I'm glad. I thought Sasuke had managed to wake up and capture you."

"I thank you for your concern, but it was unnecessary."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "If you say so Shino." She tipped her head to the side cutely, a blush rising to her cheeks. "You look nice without your sunglasses Shino. Better. You have pretty eyes." Shino grunted in response.

"Gee Hinata! I thought you loved me!?"

"Only most of the time Naruto." She smiled gently at the blonde. "Especially since you saved me from myself and gave me a wonderful friendship. And told me not to be so um… damn whiny."

Naruto smiled brightly, ignoring the slightly scolding lilt to her voice. "But wasn't it the best thing ever?"

"Indeed Naruto."

"Are you warm yet?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, then, time to go."

Hinata let out a disappointed sigh. She stood, pushing the covers off of her before pulling off Naruto's shirt. She handed it to him. "Thank you for coming for me Naruto, though you didn't have to."

Naruto grinned brightly. "If I hadn't Iruka woulda killed me. You know you're his favorite girl." His gaze flickered over to Shikamaru. "Do you think the other two have awakened?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You said you neutralized the chemicals and simply left them in the remaining mist. Without the chemicals, they should regain their health just like Hinata did."

Naruto nodded. "Well, eyes closed Hinata! We have to bring you back to them…or at least somewhere in the general vicinity." Hinata giggled softly as she closed her eyes. Naruto silently jabbed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. When she fell, Shikamaru caught her and pulled her in close. "What is it?"

"I thought it would be better if I brought her back. If Sasuke sees me, I am able to disappear as quickly as need be through the use of my Kekkei Genkai."

"No. It would be pointless to show off what your clan can do before the genin exams. You know Sasuke will kill himself trying to find a way around it."

"Then you will bring her?"

"No. Shino will. Right love?"

Shino grunted, annoyance flashing through his eyes before vanishing. "Give her to me. I will see to it that she makes it to her team safely."

"Well, that's not hard to figure out Shino. Unless you were going to have your way with her somewhere along the way, I believe she'll be safe."

"Hilarious Naruto, really. Why do you have to be so troublesome?"

Naruto grinned. "The devil made me do it." Shino leapt away with a displeased grunt. "Gee, I wonder what's up with him?"

"Naruto!"

"I'm kidding Shika!!! Besides, I still don't see why he gets so angry. It's the literal truth sometimes."

"Like when you shoved Ino's face into the ant nest?"

"No, that was me. I just used that excuse as a reason. Iruka accepted it, didn't he?"

"And the time when you rigged the class with a high pitched whistle that made Kiba's and Akamaru's ears bleed?"

"Me?"

"What about when you accidentally lit Chouji's lunch on fire?"

"That one was actually the devils fault. I know better than to mess with Chouji and his lunch."


	9. Gift Given

_**I'm updating!! Look!**_

Naruto snickered as they ran from Hiroroshi Katsugaya and his team. Shino was holding the flag and Shikamaru was happily blowing Hiro-team's camp up. It was day three of their camping trip and Naruto had decided to take the flag and laze for the rest of the week. Shikamaru had agreed quickly. Shino had been guilted into it by the lazy boy, because of what had happened on the first day. The trio fled back to their camp quietly, making sure to leave false trails behind.

"Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head to acknowledge Shino. He executed a complicated maneuver for pure showmanship as he tried to delay the kikai user's game.

"I know you heard me. Death gave you excellent hearing, did he not?"

"So he did. What is it?"

"Why did you do it?"

Naruto closed his eyes once he had ensured his footing. He landed and crouched, nails digging into the bark of the tree.

"I have told you before Shino. For you, I would do it again."

Shino growled.

"That doesn't fucking answer me!" Shino yelled.

"Why should I!? You've never appreciated it! Debt is all you think of! I didn't do it to tie you to me! You weren't even supposed to fucking know!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, you don't love me Shino. I don't bend over and take it from anyone." Naruto hissed. "I've given my soul for you, and now you wish to take my body as well?"

"You know damn well that isn't what I mean." Shino gritted his teeth. Naruto looked away. The white blond closed his eyes tiredly.

"You were my first friend. You accepted me first; you fed me when I had nothing, what more reasoning could there be for me to help you? I loved you first, when I knew I shouldn't. And not in the way I tease you over. You are dear to me, Shino, and this I have told you many a time."

"Would you do it for Shikamaru? For Hinata?"

"Never for Hinata. She would die if I sacrificed so much for her. I would do it for Shikamaru, I would do it for Iruka. Never for the Hokage."

Shino stared at Naruto. The blue eyed boy stood, pulling his nails from the tree.

"But that doesn't explain."

"Because you do not want to hear it." Naruto snapped. "You never have. Mei did it; I did it, what is there to understand?"

"Mei?"

Naruto froze.

"Who is Mei?"

"No one."

"Then why is she so important?" Shino pressed.

"Whoever told you she was lied." Naruto whispered. "I'm going to camp. I've no wish to be interrogated. Not by someone I should care about."

"I thought you loved me."

Naruto leapt away. He spun in the air, landing smoothly on another tree branch.

"Have you not heard? I have no heart." Naruto leapt again, vanishing into the shadows of the trees.

"You deserve that." Shikamaru murmured quietly from the branch above his head. "He has explained his reasoning too many times already and still you question him."

"It's inconsistent with him!"

"That he would sacrifice!? He fucking sacrificed his happiness to save Yuka, his ear for my father, his heart for a woman who never returned to him. He loves so deeply that he would do anything, but you question him."

"What woman?" Shino barked.

"Mei."

Shino blinked at the soft reverence in Shikamaru's voice.

"Who was she?"

"I do not know." Shikamaru closed his eyes and warped, bending the shadows to bring him to camp.

"I don't understand." Shino sighed. He followed the path Naruto had taken, not eager to return to a camp that would be silent upon his appearance.

_--_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

_Shino shifted uncertainly. _

"_Can I call you friend?"_

_The tow headed boy toppled off the swing ungracefully. He sat up, wincing when the swing cracked him in the head._

"_Why? What do you want?"_

"_My parents said to stay away from you, but I see no reason to." Shino waited through the silence that met his statement._

"_Can I call you my friend?" Naruto spoke suddenly._

"_I should think so."_

"_Is this a game to you?" Blue eyes met hazel. For once, Shino saw the true intelligence that hid just below the surface. "Would you turn your back on me when the truth comes out?"_

"_Comes out?" Shino repeated, confused._

_A sharp bark of laughter escaped Naruto's mouth._

"_Surely you can't expect to relate to me in public. It would end you. Whatever my family did to bring shame, it would extend to your family. Privacy would be best."_

"_I…see." And Shino did. He just wondered how Naruto had seen it first. "It is not a game to me."_

"_Then yes, by all means, call me friend." Naruto turned away. "Go, you know the families will come soon." _

_Shino inclined his head and walked away. He passed the high echelon families on his way out. He bowed to each and every head, gaining favor for his clan. He smiled behind the collar of his shirt. He had also gained the hand of someone the village hated and feared._

_--_

Naruto sighed as he landed on the woven net. He curled up in his spot and fell into his mind. He dropped through the layers until he reached the one that hosted his gifts. Acting quickly, he clamped the lid to the red chest closed; shoving the blood colored fog in before it had even a moment to escape. He turned and sat on the ground, eyeing the many colored chests in the room. He knew only the capabilities of two, the death shroud and the poisonous mist. Everything else, he dared not touch for fear of what would happen to him. He closed his eyes when he felt the cool chill of death settle around him.

"Were you not forbidden from venturing here? Have you not opened gifts I have no use for already? Do you wish to burden me with more and fail?"

_**I merely wished to give you the chest that will let you speak to your precious Mei.**_

"We both know this is impossible. Go back to your realm and leave me be. I've no patience for you."

_**So rude you are to me. I would be offended had I a **_**soul **_**or **_**heart**_** to care.**_

Naruto snarled at the barb.

"What more do you want from me? Shall I cease my acting and act how you believe I should?"

_**You do that already. Jaded little child of my heart, you are.**_

"And now you claim to have a heart. Pathetic."

_**Ah, you wound me. Your friend, Shino, says the same to you doesn't he? He is right. You have no heart, no soul. Only power and the ability to use it.**_

"And my brain which tells me to resist it."

Death grinned tightly, blue lips pulled back almost ferally.

_**Pity I don't agree with your brain. **_With a too casual flip, a chest flew open. Naruto cried out and ran to it, flipping the lid shut and shielding it with his body. _**What good will that do boy? I have already released it. **_And then pain hit Naruto. He screamed, curling into a ball as his spine tried to claw its way out of his body, as his head throbbed and ached as his brain fought and rebelled, as his heart beat harder than he ever thought it would. And then the pain hit the height of a new level of pain and Naruto blacked out.

"_Tell me Naruto? What is it that you want most?"_

_Naruto smiled up into the violet eyes of his caretaker._

"_I have what I want most Mei. What more can I ask for?"_

"_What is it that you mean?" _

_Naruto smiled shyly and scuffed his shoe into the floor._

"_I love you."_

_Mei's eyes narrowed. There was a crack as her palm met his cheek._

"_You can't. Ever. They would take you from me to cause you pain." _

_Naruto looked up at her, his eyes watering not from pain, but from heart break._

"_I understand." Naruto looked away._

_Mei jerked his chin so he was looking at her._

"_Don't ever love. And if you do, don't you ever tell someone you love them. It'll only cause you pain."_

_And Naruto understood. He dropped his eyes and walked away._

_Love was for the weak and those who could afford to love._

_He could not._

But he did.

--

Shikamaru fell onto the mat. Naruto's body was misting with something unfamiliar to him. Shikamaru took a step forward and paused. He sighed, leapt back and fell through the wire, landing on the floor. Between one breath and the next, he had dragged Shino away from the camp.

"What is it?"

"Something new." Shik.amaru answered glibly. His eyes slid to the silent boy's

Shino paused, putting together his thoughts.

"Then we wait."

"Hn." Shikamaru glanced at him again and then leapt away. Shino sighed and went a different way. On the days he went after Naruto, Shikamaru took his side. Shino bit his lip angrily, drawing blood. He had gone to Naruto first, why could he not accept Naruto as he was now?

Shino closed his eyes wearily.

He already knew why he couldn't accept this new Naruto.

He could not find it in himself to fix the problem.

--

"_Mei?"_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

_Naruto blinked in surprise, not expecting an answer._

"_Will you leave me?"_

"_Not if I can help it."_

_Naruto nodded and smiled. _

"_Thank you."_

_**Pathetic thing aren't you?**_ Naruto spun as the voice cut through his memory_. __**But I see why you love this bitch. Was she a good fuck? **_

"You're a sick fuck aren't you?"

_**You are the one with such saccharine memories that they sickens me.**_

"They are my memories."

_**Sick little fuck aren't you?**_The Kyuubi grinned ferally. His chakra came together, and a likeness of Mei appeared, birthed from the flames. _**Is this your Mei?**_He ran his finger down her cheek and the _thing _leaned into his touch. _**Let me show you what it would be like with her. **_The Kyuubi's voice had slipped down a decibel and it was husky enough to drag pleasure from an unwilling boy. Naruto snarled, baring his teeth at the fox. He pushed against his mind, and found himself trapped by the Death god's weaving. He raged against the barrier, even as breathy moans escaped his guardian. He faced away, unable to see even the effigy of Mei touched by the too handsome man. But nothing could save him from hearing his first mentor's voice switch from pleasure into pain. Naruto dragged in air as Mei screamed for his help. He turned only when he heard the last breath rattle past her lips. A sob caught in his throat when his eyes met the oh so familiar violet of the first person he had let himself love. The Kyuubi had used her body, had damaged her, had taken his pleasure from her and destroyed her.

Naruto didn't think as he attacked the barrier. He screamed in rage, tears running down his cheeks as the Kyuubi caressed the dead woman's body.

_**Do you still want her boy? After I've used her so?**_

"I hate you!" Naruto paused and tipped his head to the side. A feral smile split his face. He closed his eyes and the Kyuubi found himself choking. The feral smile widened as Naruto twisted the demon's chakra to his bidding. When the Kyuubi finally regained control of his powers, he threw himself at the barrier. Naruto stayed where he was as the man, no, demon slammed into the barrier again and again. The great Kyuubi no Youko stopped and glared into the cold blue eyes of his jailer.

_**That was the cost of my counsel boy. Never forget.**_

Naruto met the demon's eyes unflinchingly.

"I'll kill you for that." A slow smile spread over the foxes face. As a final insult to the memory of the red haired _bitch _the child dare reminiscence over, he ripped the woman's head off and tossed it at the bars. The head stuck. Naruto tilted his head and stared at the woman. Soulless blue slid shut and Naruto leaned forward. He kissed the head's mouth deeply and pulled away. His mouth was stained with blood. The Kyuubi stared in shock. He had forgotten that the boy was more than he seemed. The fox howled when the boy spat on him, false blood from the woman's mouth landing on his face.

_**You're dead boy! Dead!**_

"Poor pathetic you. Haven't you heard? I have no heart, no soul, only a head that believes they still exist." He smiled brightly. "You haven't had you? Is Death still not on speaking terms with you? Pity." Naruto reached for the head and caressed its cheek tenderly. "Was she a good fuck? Or did you need to use your hand since her body doesn't actually exist?" A sly smile twisted Naruto's lips. "Poor you! Foxes are such naturally sensual creatures, and you've been stuck within me for twelve years. Oh, you must be raw from having to use your hand so much."

And the Kyuubi was reminded of the slyness that filled the child was influenced by him. In that second, he had never been more proud of the boy with the white blond hair. On the other, he hated him with passion. The Kyuubi turned away.

_**Are you finished taunting the mongrel?**_

"Should I be?"

_**Do you not want to know what I have gifted you with?**_

"Why should I? I never wanted it?"

_**Ah, you do not wish to have the power to heal? I gifted it to you because too soon you will be expected to go on missions.**_

"Do you not want the deaths that will occur?"

_**Only if you wish for your precious friends to live will you accept my gift.**_

"As you wish then. I cannot stop you anyway, the process has already begun. May I leave?"

_**Why should I let you?**_

"Have you not let the fox torment me enough?"

_**You must learn to have no heart, what you did to that head is one step closer to that path.**_

"Ah, I gave you my soul. I never said you could have my heart as well. After all, don't you have one?" Death looked away. He ran a dirty hand through filthy hair before turning back to the boy. He answered honestly.

_**To be Death, you must have no heart, but once I did.**_

Naruto was tossed from his mind before he could respond or question the response he was given. He sat up with a gasp, clutching his chest. A bitter smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes.

How could he have forgotten? He was never supposed to have a heart.

_**I updated it!! Sorry I haven't done that in forever and ever. Could make excuses but I won't. Don't hate me? Pleash? **_

_**Peace and Love**_

_**-Dream Hime**_


End file.
